Solo una oportunidad
by Akari Konomi
Summary: Cuando decides dejar el pasado atrás, la vida siempre conspira para que caigas en los mismos errores. Tu intentas escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. La vida es un inmerso circulo del cual no se puede escapar... RYOSAKU...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están lectores?... espero que se la estén pasando súper… este es mi nuevo fic, lo escribí hace un par de años, pero no había podido publicarlo, espero que les guste y que DEJEN REVIEWS!

*los pensamientos de los personajes estarán entre comillas en letra cursiva.*

Nota: acepto sugerencias, críticas (respetuosas), amenazas de muerte…XD (solo si no continuo el fic) y cualquier otro comentario que quieran hacerme.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Cualquier reclamo que tengan sobre la serie…se la dicen a él.

"**Solo una oportunidad"**

_Capitulo 1: Encuentro._

Jueves. El clima era templado, perfecto para salir, pero para Sakuno Ryusaki era el día de hacer las compras. El reloj daba las diez de la mañana, salió en su auto hacia el supermercado sin pensar que algo inesperado podía ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, en una lujosa habitación hotel, un joven tenista de 24 años, de ojos color ámbar y porte de famoso, discutía con su entrenador y agente, Thomas Green.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, Thomas. Esta es la última vez que lo tolero.

-relájate Ryoma. Simplemente creí que tener algo de publicidad aquí en Tokyo no sería mala idea.

-¿creíste? Esas maniáticas estaban a punto de arrancarme la camisa. –decía Ryoma frunciendo el ceño. –no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿entendiste?

-vamos Ryoma, ¿no vas a admitir que fue divertido? –decía el joven entrenador de 26 años mientras una risa burlona se escapaba de su boca.

-¡¿divertido?! –en eso Ryoma toma un cojín del sofá y lo impacta contra la cara de Thomas haciendo que este retroceda estrepitosamente y caiga sobre un sillón. – ¿esto te parece divertido? –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡de acuerdo, no te enfades! No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. –dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos en su espalda.

-eso espero.

Ryoma camino hacia el refrigerador, lo reviso e incluso movió ciertos alimentos de su lugar buscando lo que quería.

-mmm…aquí no hay ponta.

-¿ponta? –dijo Thomas sin entender a lo que se refería.

-si, ponta. Mi bebida favorita.

-ya veo. De seguro el hotel no compra ese tipo de bebidas. Se lo haré saber al gerente, tal vez pueda hacer algo para conseguirte tu preciada ponta. Debo irme, tengo una junta a las 11 con el jefe de la revista "Tokyo Sports" y es mejor ser puntual, cosa que tú ni siquiera conoces. Trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo que tu digas. –le dijo mientras encendía el televisor, se acostaba en el sofá y fijaba su vista en un partido de tenis que transmitía _ESPN_.

Thomas salió de la "habitación presidencial" del hotel. Ryoma estaba dispuesto a tomar una siesta, pero lamentablemente su estómago demandaba ponta, así que, por más que sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, tomo una chaqueta, una gorra y sus gafas de sol, y salió hacia la tienda más cercana y menos concurrida que se encontrara en los alrededores del hotel.

Pero para su mala suerte, la única tienda cercana al hotel era un pequeño supermercado, no tan concurrido, el cual contaba con los suficientes productos (y a un buen precio) para que la gente optara por ir allí y no a un mercado. A decir verdad, cuando Ryoma quería tener algo, lo conseguía a como fuese y su deseada ponta no sería la excepción. Así que tomo valor y se adentro al "mini supermercado" sin pensar que lo que encontraría en ese lugar no solo sería un ponta.

En frente del mismo supermercado se encontraba una joven de 24 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos color rubí que le daban una apariencia angelical y seductora. Llevaba puestos unos jeans y una camisa violeta con la letra "R" (por su apellido) en color blanco. Estacionaba su automóvil, un mustang convertible de color azul. Salió rápidamente de él y camino hacia la tienda.

Al estar ya dentro, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la lista de compras que había preparado el día anterior para así no olvidarse de nada, pues era muy despistada. Tomo una carretilla y lo primero que busco fueron los comestibles.

-zanahorias… ¡listo! Manzanas… ¡listo! Maíz enlatado… ¡listo! –decía mientras tachaba de la lista los productos que ya había conseguido. Y así continuo sucesivamente hasta que tuvo que buscar las bebidas energéticas. Para poder llegar a esos estantes tenía que pasar primero por las bebidas enlatadas. Volteo a su derecha y vio las latas de ponta, una encima de otra, en completa organización. Se acerco al estante y tomo cuidadosamente la ultima lata de ponta de uva que quedaba, la miro y suspiro.

-hace mucho que no tomaba una de estas. _"El amaba las pontas de uva"_ –dijo mientras un recuerdo recorría su mente.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sedienta, había entrenado por más de 4 horas sin descansar y para colmo su entrenador la había dejado sola en ese inhóspito parque, el cual le causaba escalofríos, pues ya estaba anocheciendo._

_Sakuno caminaba a toda prisa buscando un bebedero o alguna máquina expendedora de bebidas. Al encontrar una, se dispuso a buscar unas monedas en sus bolsillos, pero estos estaban vacios, y como siempre, había dejado sus cosas cerca de la canchas de tenis que se encontraban al otro lado del parque. _

_Poco a poco las lágrimas iban llenando las cuencas de sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Estaba muy asustada y quería irse de allí. De pronto escucho unos pasos que la hicieron estremecerse. Trato de salir corriendo pero sus pies no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Ryusaki? –dijo un joven de su misma edad con indiferencia._

_-yo…yo estoy…perdida y…_

_Sakuno no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ryoma le había ofrecido una lata de ponta de uva, que aunque no fuese su sabor preferido, la acepto con gusto solo por el hecho de venir de parte de él. Ella la tomo entre sus manos y la observo por largo tiempo._

_-¿no piensas tomarla? _

_-no…digo sí…es solo que… -decía mientras luchaba por no tartamudear._

_-bueno, haz lo que quieras. Adiós._

_Sakuno observo como Ryoma se alejaba y aunque sus palabras habían sido muy duras, no le importó, porque "su príncipe" (como solía llamarlo Tomoka, su mejor amiga) le había comprado una ponta, y eso valía mas que cualquier signo de rechazo por parte de él._

_Fin del flashback_

Ryoma caminaba como loco por todos los pasillos de la pequeña tienda buscando su preciado tesoro. Se dio cuenta que por la desesperación había estado caminando en círculos y se detuvo para poder visualizar mejor el lugar. De repente, a lo lejos pudo observar unos estantes de latas que tenían el mismo logotipo de las pontas. En ese momento Ryoma comenzó a apresurar el paso, hasta el punto de llegar al lugar trotando, pero se detuvo cuando una joven tomo una lata de ponta de uva y la sostenía en su mano mientras la observaba detenidamente. Ryoma esperaba ansioso a que ella la soltara y así el poder tomarla y pagar por ella. Pero al notar que esta no era devuelta en su lugar se acerco a la joven para saber que tanto haría con esa deliciosa bebida.

-disculpa… ¿vas a comprarla o qué? –dijo con su típico tino de voz apático.

Sakuno, al escuchar la voz del joven, quedo estática. El se encontraba a sus espaldas, pero ella podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel, y el recorrido de un leve escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Estaba asustada, nunca había sentido algo así, y esa voz se le hacía tan conocida que casi podía asegurar que era de…

-mmm… ¿vas a estar allí parada o vas a responderme? –decía Ryoma mientras empezaba a molestarse.

Sakuno se volteo lentamente para poder ver el rostro de la persona que causaba tantas sensaciones en ella. Mantenía la vista en el suelo y al levantarla, sus sospechas fueron aclaradas.

-tu…ry…ry…ryo…Ryoma…

-si…soy yo, pero como… -decía susurrando, según él, para que nadie más lo descubriera.

Ryoma al ser tan despistado aun no reconocía el rostro de la joven muchacha hasta que notó el leve sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas de un color carmín. Fue entonces cuando su mente experimentó una especie de epifanía o revelación que provoco en él una emoción extraña y casi olvidada en su corazón…nostalgia.

-sak…Ryusaki, ¿eres tú? –dijo quitándose las gafas para poder verla mejor.

Sakuno seguía ensimismada. Aun no lograba asimilar dicha impresión, y por un segundo sintió desfallecer al escuchar su nombre dicho por él. Era como volver a la adolescencia. Comenzó a temblar y el alcanzó a notarlo.

-¿estás bien? –decía tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-yo…yo…tu…

En eso, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus pies no soportaron el peso su cuerpo, cuando se desmayo y "casi" impacta contra el suelo si no fuese por Ryoma que la sostuvo segundos antes de chocar. Sakuno estaba pálida y cuando Ryoma se percato de que su temperatura corporal estaba descendiendo, corrió hacia afuera, reviso el bolso de Sakuno y encontró una llaves con un pequeño control de alarma, apretó el botón de en medio y un auto resonó entre los demás, corrió hacia él con ella en brazos, la acomodó en el asiento de atrás y condujo rápidamente hacia el hotel mientras al mismo tiempo llamaba a su doctor para que llegara lo más pronto posible. A lo lejos, en la entrada del supermercado, unos cuantos pobladores observaban sorprendidos la escena, murmurando el nombre del tenista y hasta cosas sin sentido, sobre todo una periodista y su acompañante, el camarógrafo, que miraban con malicia como el auto se alejaba con rapidez.

-excelente… Roger, creo que nuestro regreso a la farándula está por comenzar.

-oh si…

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de hotel, una chica de cabellos rojizos retomaba la conciencia. No sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba ni mucho menos la hora que era. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareada. Aun no habría lo ojos, por miedo y por malestar, pero decidió hacerlo para cerciorarse que por lo menos tenía todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas. Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero todo en su mente estaba borroso.

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, con la misma ropa de la mañana, pero…no en su habitación. Se desespero casi al instante. Tenía miedo. De pronto su mente comenzó a imaginar el sinfín de posibilidades que existían sobre la razón de su paradero. Podría haber sido secuestrada por un sicario de la famosa mafia japonés, o estar perdida y encerrada en esa habitación para vender sus órganos, o…

-veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo el joven ambarino con sus facciones serias pero relajadas.

En eso, todos sus recuerdos regresaron a su memoria. Las compras, la ponta, el encuentro… ¡por Dios! Ryoma… En ese instante, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo, sus manos temblaban y ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ryoma, tu…

-doctor, Ryusaki ya despertó, ¿puede venir un momento? –dijo sin prestarle atención a la joven.

En eso, un señor entre los 40 y los 45 años se hizo presente, sus cabellos comenzaban a tornarse un poco más claros, su mirada era sincera, pero disfrazaba un cansancio aun más profundo. Sakuno lo miro con detenimiento para luego preguntar.

-¿don…dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

-no se preocupe señorita, el joven Ryoma me llamo y me explicó la situación; así que yo la atendí mientras estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacerle unos cuantos chequeos ahora que está despierta, para poder determinar mejor su condición. Por cierto, soy el doctor Yosuke Takahashi, es un placer.

-¿mi condición? Pero yo…

-no tiene porque temer, se lo aseguro. Solo fue un desmayo.

Sakuno cada vez recordaba mejor las cosas. Pero aun no entendía por qué Ryoma hacia todo esto por ella, si total, habían pasado 8 años desde que…ambos se alejaron. Ryoma, que momentos antes había estado en la cocina, regresaba de ésta con un sándwich en la mano y una ponta en la otra. Así es, a pesar de todo, había logrado conseguir la ponta de uva que tanto quería, ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabe.

Al verlo, Sakuno sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de estar cerca de él, pero algo más fuerte se lo impedía…su orgullo, porque eso fue lo más importante que aprendió a valorar en la universidad, su orgullo. Por ello, nadie más volvió a pisotearla, ni a lastimarla…

La joven continuaba observándolo, mientras este comía gustoso su sándwich, hasta que el doctor le pregunto algo.

-señorita, ¿su ciclo menstrual es constante?

Al escucharlo, el rostro de Sakuno se torno más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Estaba totalmente avergonzada y mas porque Ryoma estaba a un metro de distancia. Al parecer este no había escuchado la pregunta, pues seguía comiendo de manera normal.

-no tiene porque avergonzarse señorita Sakuno, es algo muy normal, puede responderme con toda confianza.

-ah…yo…s-si, si es constante.

-muy bien. –decía el doctor marcando algo en lo que parecía ser el registro medico. Pero si esa pregunta había puesto de esa manera a Sakuno, la siguiente le causaría un paro cardiaco.

-¿mantiene una vida sexual activa, señorita? ¿O debería decir "señora"? –decía el doctor con completa naturalidad.

Al contrario de Sakuno, que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de vergüenza. Y para su desgracia, esta vez Ryoma si escucho la pregunta pues casi se ahoga con su ponta; tosía y tosía que por un momento el doctor Yosuke pensó que el enfermo no era Sakuno sino Ryoma, y ya estaba tomando su estetoscopio y posicionándolo en el pecho del joven.

-no…no es necesario que haga eso doctor. -decía Ryoma tratando de incorporarse y controlar su ataque de tos que parecía interminable. Tenía todos los motivos para abandonar la habitación y tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero prefirió quedarse, pues algo en su interior (llamado curiosidad) lo incitaba a quedarse y escuchar la respuesta.

-doctor… -decía Sakuno roja como un tomate. –no… creo que eso sea necesario sa…saberlo, es decir…

-solo debe responderme, no tiene nada de malo si eso es lo que piensa. Es una simple pregunta.

-sí, ya…ya lo sé, es solo que… -afirmaba tratando de buscar una excusa.

Pero el doctor la veía con una mirada tan paciente y tranquila, que Sakuno término resignándose y respondió, no sin antes mirar rápidamente a Ryoma.

-yo no…yo, es decir…yo nunca…bueno, aun soy…virgen. –dijo la "pelirroja" reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no llorar de la vergüenza.

Ryoma al escuchar su respuesta, sintió como si su vista y su mente se iluminaran, y su corazón volviera a latir, pues habría jurado que en los pocos instantes en que ella estuvo indecisa, su corazón se había paralizado y luego vuelto a latir. Pero claro, el nunca admitiría dicha "señal de debilidad", aunque el mismo no pudiera explicarse el porqué de ese comportamiento.

-ya veo, entonces queda descartada la posibilidad de embarazo. Muy bien, continuemos.

El doctor realizo unas cuantas preguntas más a Sakuno y al final le recetó unas pastillas para controlar el estrés, le recomendó hacer ejercicio y yoga por las mañanas y comer frutas y verduras. Luego de un par de minutos, el doctor se fue y Sakuno y Ryoma quedaron solos en la habitación.

Sakuno aun se encontraba sobre la cómoda cama de Ryoma. Hasta ese entonces no había podido admirar la amplitud y elegancia de la habitación. Había un televisor pantalla plana último modelo. Un guardarropa del tamaño de su cocina, alfombras importadas, cortinas de seda, sillones de lujo…todo se veía tan fino y costoso. Hubiera continuado observando todo a su alrededor pero una mirada gatuna la hizo temblar y estremecerse en su interior. Ella trataba de no mirarle a la cara porque sabía que automáticamente la sangre se concentraría en su rostro pintando de color carmín sus mejillas. De repente cayó en cuenta que ya no debía estar en ese lugar, se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a salir si no fuera por la voz del apuesto tenista.

-espera… -dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos. -¿ya te vas?

-si…yo…yo…gracias por…preocuparte, yo…no…yo…te…te lo pagaré, lo prometo. –decía maldiciéndose por dentro por ese estúpido tartamudeo, bajando la vista.

-no te estoy pidiendo que me pagues. Toma. –dijo entregándole las llaves de su auto. –Tuve que tomar tu auto para poder traerte hasta aquí- caminando lentamente hacia ella, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia.

-gra…gracias, Echizen. –decía Sakuno al borde un paro cardiaco al sentir los latidos de su corazón aumentar el tripe de su labor. Era tanta la cercanía que podía escuchar la respiración de él.

_-"¿Echizen? ¿Desde cuándo me llama Echizen?" –_pensaba Ryoma sintiendo un extraña sensación en su pecho.

Sakuno que mantenía su cabeza baja, levantó la vista y se encontró con los hermosos ojos ámbar, que años atrás (y aun en el presente) la habían hecho perder la razón. Sus miradas se mantenían estáticas, uno frente al otro. Sakuno no sabía si correr o quedarse allí parada, hasta que noto como la mirada de Ryoma se tornaba distante y seria. Se aparto de él, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Al encontrarse por fin solo, Ryoma no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con su antigua compañera de escuela y…antigua novia. Porque aunque tratara de no pensar así, no podía negar que ellos habían tenido algo. Y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, le afectaba.

Se recostó en su cama y el aroma a jazmines de Sakuno había quedado impregnado en su almohada. –Sakuno. –dijo en un suspiro. Respiro profundo y a los pocos segundos se rindió ante el sueño, quedando completamente dormido.

Sakuno apenas y llego sana y salva a su casa, después de casi chocar contra un puesto de frutas por estar tan distraída pensando en Ryoma. No podía dejar de pensar en el. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, ponerse una ropa ligera y encender el televisor para así poder distraerse un poco. Pero lamentablemente no era una chica con suerte, y al cambiar de canal se topo con una entrevista de Ryoma, explicando que viajaría a Japón para participar en el torneo mundial de tenis. Al verlo, Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se veía tan guapo y atlético, que poco a poco el sonrojo se iba apoderando de su rostro.

-a pesar de todo, no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual de atractivo y la madurez solo ha asentado más tus facciones varoniles. –decía casi en un susurro, seguido de un suspiro. –Ryoma… -decía mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey there! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. La verdad estoy feliz porque ha tenido una muy buena aceptación y espero que la siga teniendo hasta el final… sin embargo espero que esta vez (¡porfis, porfis, porfis!) Dejen más REVIEWS!

**Capitulo 2: Casualidades**

Un hombre alto de unos 60 años caminaba a través de los pasillos de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de Japón. El edificio sede de la revista _Tokyo Sports_. El hombre caminaba más aprisa mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su oficina. Al llegar a esta abrió la puerta y saludo a la persona que había estado esperando.

-buenas tardes señor Thomas, disculpe la demora. Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-no hay problema señor Yahiko, fueron solamente dos horas de mucho provecho. –expreso con clara ironía Thomas.

-usted mejor que nadie sabe como es este negocio.

-así es.

-bueno, no esperemos mas y empecemos.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-iré al grano… nuestra revista quiere hacer un tomo especial sobre tenis. Y para ello requerimos de tu cliente, Ryoma Echizen.

-¿un tomo especial? ¿Te refieres a patrocinarlo?

-tomo especial, patrocinio, llámalo como quieras. El punto es que queremos que Echizen salga en la portada de la próxima edición de la revista, le haremos una entrevista, una pequeña reseña sobre su vida y por ultimo finalizaremos con una sesión de fotos.

-¿solamente de él? .pregunto alzando una ceja.

-el probablemente será el atractivo mayor de la revista, pero también tenemos pensado incluir a otros tres tenistas japoneses que se encuentran en el Top 10 del ranking de la ATP: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kaoru Kaidoh y Sanada Genichiro.

-ya veo. Así que la portada ¿eh? Suena bien, lo único es que tengo que confirmarlo con mi cliente. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-por supuesto.

-¿Por qué escogió a Ryoma? ¿Por qué el tenis?

-esas son dos preguntas, pero no importa, las responderé. Veras, el tenis en Japón no es un deporte de gran reconocimiento entre la población, teniendo en cuenta a la gimnasia, la natación o las artes marciales. Pero actualmente, con el surgimiento de este nuevo y joven tenista que ha dejado muy en alto el nombre de su país, yo en conjunto con mis asesores decidimos tomarlo como referencia para la revista. Ryoma es una sensación y la gente lo adora, es el mejor tenista de la temporada y lo más importante, es conocido a nivel internacional. Sumado a esto tenemos que también es considerado uno de los hombres más atractivos del planeta.

-pero su revista es sobre deportes, ¿en qué tiene que ver su atractivo físico?

-hace unos 6 meses, surgió la revista _Sakura_, que aunque sus fines sean sobre farándula y "completamente profesionales" lo único que hacen es manchar la reputación de las celebridades y demás figuras públicas. El incluir a Ryoma en la portada incrementara el factor femenino de lectores de la revista. Es una simple proporción, si lo piensas de esa manera.

-parece bastante razonable. Llamare a Ryoma y le comentare nuestra decisión.

Thomas salió de la oficina y marcó el número de Ryoma para hablarle sobre la propuesta.

-vamos Ryoma, contesta. –decía en voz alta. Marco 5 veces su número y en todas aparecía el buzón de voz. Marco el número del apartamento pero nadie contestaba.

-¡demonios Ryoma! cuando necesito comunicarme contigo nunca atiendes en maldito teléfono. Y luego me reclamas él porque nunca te tomo en cuenta al momento de tomar decisiones sobre tu carrera. Lo único que sabes hacer es dormir y jugar tenis. ¡Rayos! Ya hasta me parezco a una esposa despechada.

Marco un par de veces más y nada sucedía. Decidió darse por vencido y tomar el la decisión. Entro nuevamente a la oficina y miro al señor Yahiko.

-mi cliente y yo hemos decidido aceptar su propuesta. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-cuanto antes mejor. La próxima edición sale en una semana, ¿Qué le parece venir dentro de dos días, como a las 9 de la mañana?

-¿dos días? Mmm…de acuerdo. Aquí estaremos.

Thomas firmó unos cuantos papeles que eran parte del trato, luego de haberlo leído por supuesto, y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

Y así, el señor Yahiko quedo solo en la oficina, se sentó frente a su monitor y comenzó a escribir un e-mail dirigido a su trabajadora más eficiente: Sakuno Ryusaki.

-Sakuno vendrá dentro de una hora, debo darle las indicaciones sobre cómo llevar a cabo este trabajo, que apuesto será uno de los más importantes de su carrera.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno despertaba de una larga corta pero reconfortante siesta. Escucho voces que provenían de la sala o la cocina, no estaba segura. No recordaba haber dejado la puerta sin cerrojo y eso la espantó. Reviso su armario y al fondo encontró un par de raquetas viejas que databan de sus tiempos como adolescente en Seigaku. Salió lentamente de su habitación tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, al final del pasillo doblo hacia la izquierda para echar un vistazo a la sala, pero no había nadie. Camino en sentido contrario para dirigirse a la cocina, escucho un crujido, como cuando se está preparando pollo frito. Sostuvo fuertemente la raqueta entre sus manos y cautelosamente se adentro a la cocina. Cuando estaba a solo tres pasos del intruso, este se volteo dejándola perpleja.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Eres… tú?... ¡Kenshin! –dijo Sakuno tirando la raqueta y corriendo hacia él, mientras este la tomaba en brazos y la elevaba por los aires en un acogedor y amoroso abrazo. –no puedo cree que este aquí. –decía mientras kenshin, su novio, depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios. –pensé que vendrías hasta la próxima semana.

-yo también, pero afortunadamente terminamos el trabajo antes del tiempo previsto y el jefe nos permitió volver a Tokyo. Algún día iremos a Hong Kong juntos, te lo prometo. Es una ciudad hermosa, y de noche todo es tan colorido. Espera un momento, ¿Por qué traías esa raqueta? Creí que no sabias jugar tenis –musito Kenshin colocándola nuevamente de pie.

-lo que pasa es que creí que eras un ladrón y me asuste, y con respecto a las raquetas, pues…son un recuerdo de mis años en Seigaku.

Kenshin la miro y la atrajo hacia él, acogiéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

Sakuno sonrió. Estaba feliz de tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella, pero repentinamente, el recuerdo de Ryoma inundó su mente. El momento en que se encontraron, al estar en su habitación… -"_no, esto no puede afectarme. Yo estoy feliz con Kenshin a mi lado; Ryoma es parte de mi pasado y nada más, él es solo un mal recuerdo."_

_-¿_Sakuno? –pregunto Kenshin. ¿Estás bien?

-sí, es solo…nada.

-¿segura?

-sí, no te preocupes.

-pero cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado en Tokyo? ¿Alguna novedad sobre la revista?

-no, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. El señor Yahiko me había comentado que tenía una idea en mente para darle más publicidad a la revista pero aun no ocurre nada.

En ese momento, Sakuno recordó que debía estar en su trabajo a las 2:00 de la tarde. Reviso el reloj que traía su novio y se sorprendió: ¡eran las 1:30 de la tarde!

-¡no puede ser, ya es muy tarde! –expreso mientras corría desesperadamente para poder llegar al baño, darse un duchazo, vestirse y tratar de comer en el camino, pues no le daría tiempo de almorzar.

-¡"_prométeme que no me olvidaras"! –decía una castaña llorando a mares, mientras poco a poco su amado se alejaba entre la gente._

_-lo…prometo. –contesto éste, mientras una escurridiza lagrima, imperceptible para la chica, rodaba por su mejilla. _

_-_¡ah!...fue solo un sueño. –decía Ryoma mientras con su mano derecha limpiaba las gotas de sudor que rodaban por sus sienes. –"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente ahora, que había logrado sacarte de m_i cabeza, _apareces y nada más?" –_pensaba el joven ambarino mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso y agua, y de paso, se daría una ducha para intentar olvidar su sueño.

Al salir del baño, se sentó en su cama y estuvo en la misma posición durante un largo tiempo. La verdad, no tenía ánimos de salir pero tampoco quería quedarse encerrado todo el día, ya era suficiente con tener que esperar a que llegara Thomas. Decidió salir y dar una vuelta por Tokyo, aunque sea solo para distraerse. Le hubiera gustado visitar a sus padres, pero ellos se encontraban navegando por todo el mundo en un crucero que el mismo les había pagado como regalo de su aniversario. Y ni hablar de Ryoga, que estaba hecho todo un estropajo con los preparativos para su boda. Que fastidio. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que, la fastidiosa de Mary no estaba en Japón para fastidiarlo, como de costumbre.

Mary Smith, la fastidiosa hija de su ex entrenador William Smith, era insoportable. Era una caprichosa con aires de diva que creía ser su novia solo porque una vez se había emborrachado tanto que, por accidente, la besó. Eso fue un drama total. Le conto a todas sus amigas y en media hora ya tenía a todos los reporteros de Los Ángeles afuera de su casa, con millones de preguntas absurdas y fuera de contexto. Después de eso no se le despegó en una semana; el, obviamente hizo lo imposible por dejarle las cosas claras, pero al parecer, esa mujer tenía alguna deficiencia neuronal o algo peor, porque por mas que le explicase todo, NO ENTENDIA (o no quería entender).

Al final se dio cuenta que Mary no lo dejaría en paz, así que cuando su manager le comento sobre el viaje a Japón, no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando ya tenía listas sus maletas. Todo era perfecto, Mary no viajaría pues, al ser modelo, debía viajar a Alemania para la semana de la moda en Berlín. Su plan había funcionado.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió su armario. Ya que no quería llamar la atención de las personas, tomo unos pantalones deportivos color negro, y una camiseta blanca. Se coloco su típica gorra, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y una sudadera, bastante holgada, de color gris oscuro. Bajo rápidamente por el ascensor. Saco unos lentes de su bolsillo y se los coloco antes de pisar la acera.

Caminaba lentamente por las concurridas calles de Tokyo. Pensaba a qué lugar podría ir. Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado Japón y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Los parques habían sido modificados, los edificios eran cada vez más altos y la publicidad contaminaba el ambiente. Paso cerca de una de esas pantallas gigantes que transmiten anuncios publicitarios, al voltear a ver, el ambarino de vio reflejado en uno de esos anuncios. Lo recordaba bien. Ese día, el dueño de la cadena empresarial de equipos deportivos "Wilson" le había propuesto que realizaran un par de comerciales para dar publicidad a sus productos y que el idiota de su agente había autorizado sin haberle consultado, para variar. Semanas antes, se había sometido a un entrenamiento especial, que su entrenador y agente Thomas le había recomendado. Para ello, habían viajado a Okinawa, y se habían alojado en una posada frente al mar, lo que produjo que el ambarino adoptara un color bronceado, tan exacto, que después del entrenamiento, sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados y su piel bronceada a la medida, lo que le daba la apariencia de un modelo de revista erótica o algo por el estilo. Por ello, durante el comercial en el cual, en algunas escenas salía sin camisa, las féminas que en ese momento se encontraban en el set no paraban de suspirar y guiñarle el ojo descaradamente.

El anuncio termino y Ryoma siguió su camino. Paso rápidamente por un parque y sus recuerdos de infancia surcaron su mente. Recordó cuando su padre, junto con su hermano, lo llevaba a jugar partidos en el parque, no sabía si para humillarlo públicamente con su derrota o para alardear de sus habilidades, pero después de todo, entre esas dos opciones no había mucha diferencia.

Camino tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había entrado a un centro comercial y que caminaba en dirección a una tienda de artículos deportivos. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, recorrió los pasillos totalmente desinteresado pues tenía miles de raquetas iguales a esas. Al doblar en un estante, diviso una canastilla con pelotas de tenis y tomo una de ellas que le llamo la atención. Tenía grabado el número 1 en tinta negra. De pronto, el rostro de Sakuno dándole aquella pelota que tenia grabada su cara, cruzo su mente. –"no puedo seguir así" –se dijo así mismo, mientras colocaba la pelota en su lugar y salía rápidamente de la tienda.

Caminaba rápidamente tratando de, por lo menos, difuminar esos recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos, como la distancia entre sus padres y él. Al estar ya fuera del centro comercial, se topo repentinamente con un joven que repartía volantes en la calle. El muchacho, que seguramente no pasaba de los 19 años, le entregó un volante muy colorido y luego se alejo. Ryoma lo tomo por cortesía, pero su intención era tirarlo al basurero. Nunca le habían interesado esos anuncios. Hasta ahora. Caminaba buscando un basurero y repentinamente comenzó a hojear aquel papelito de colores chillantes. En éste estaba escrita la información de una discoteca, que al parecer era muy popular en la ciudad. También hablaba sobre una fiesta especial que ofrecía la discoteca por cumplir su primer aniversario. Sin presentirlo, Ryoma doblo la hoja y la guardo en su bolsillo mientras entraba nuevamente al hotel donde se hospedaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y de brinco de sentó en el sofá. –"_quizá no sea tan mala idea ir a una fiesta, después de todo, hace mucho que no voy a una y nadie me reconocerá pues seguramente estará oscuro" –_pensabaRyoma mientras encendía el televisor y contemplaba muy relajado un partido de tenis.

Sakuno corría como loca por los pasillos de la empresa donde trabajaba. A lo lejos pudo ver como el ascensor abría sus puertas y unas cuantas personas lo abordaba, apresuro el paso y por poco no entra. Ya en el ascensor, trato de peinar sus cabellos con sus dedos para tratar de estar presentable. Sus compañeros de trabajo la trataban muy bien, excepto por algunos amargados y anticuados que la consideraban una niñita sin experiencia que en cualquier momento quedaría cometería un error o como ellos lo llamaban, una "metida de patas" que llevaría a la compañía a la ruina. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de su corta edad y experiencia, se desempeñaba muy bien y por ello hace dos meses su jefe la había ascendido a jefa de edición. En cuanto a los envidiosos, lo único que podía hacer era ignorar sus comentarios y demostrarse que era más que una niñita, que si tenía ese puesto era por todo su esfuerzo y no por haber seducido a su jefe, como algunos aseguraban.

Al llegar a piso donde se situaba su oficina, salió del ascensor y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su puesto de trabajo. Coloco su bolso a un lado de su escritorio en una especie de perchero. Se sentó frente al su monitor y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correo electrónico.

_Re: propuesta._

_Remitente: Yahiko Yukimura. _

Sakuno abrió emocionada el correo, pensando en que por fin conocería la dichosa propuesta de su jefe. Leyó rápidamente la carta enviada por el señor Yahiko y al terminar quedo estupefacta. "Echizen" –pronuncio en voz baja, mientras cerraba el correo y salió hacia la oficina de su jefe.

-señor Yahiko, tengo que hablar con usted.

-¡oh Sakuno! Que gusto verte. ¿Acabas de llegar?

-no…yo, llegue hace unos minutos. Es que quería hablarle sobre…la propuesta.

-¿la propuesta?... ¡ah sí! La propuesta… ¿no te parece estupenda?

-bueno… ¿Por qué escogió a Ryoma Echizen? –decía Sakuno con un tono un poco molesto.

-pues… es el mejor tenista de la temporada. Creo que es una oportunidad que no debemos dejar pasar.

-pero… hay muchos tenista buenos aquí en Japón, es decir, ya teníamos a Tezuka y a Sanada, ¿no podemos escoger a otro?

-no lo creo, ya cerramos el trato. Te noto algo enfadada, ¿ocurre algo con Echizen?

-no, no, no…es solo que…es que creí…

-no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Sé que hay algunos rumores sobre el mal carácter de Ryoma pero no creo que eso sea un problema.

-pero…

-nada de peros. Ya verás que con Ryoma en la portada de la revista, las ventas y la popularidad de la revista aumentaran en casi un 95%, claro, por no decir del 100%. Ahora, regresa a tu oficina y sigue con tu trabajo. En dos días tendremos a Ryoma Echizen por aquí, todo debe estar perfecto.

-sí señor.

Sakuno salió de la oficina del señor Yahiko y camino arrastrando los pies hasta su oficina. Los "anticuados" hacían gestos de desaprobación ante su comportamiento y lanzaban comentarios como "levanta esos pies mocosa" "esta no es una guardería" "shhh… compórtate. No estás en la calle." Ella solo los miraba con desgano continuaba su camino. Nunca los había insultado y nuca lo haría.

Al entrar a su oficina, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que adornaban el lugar. Era un conjunto: un pequeño sofá color violeta y dos sillones de color verde pastel. Decidió continuar el trabajo del día anterior y luego irse a su casa y tomar una taza de té. Y así lo hizo.

Al terminar, salió rápidamente de su habitación, bajo por el ascensor y llego al parqueo para recoger su auto. Lo diviso por dos razones, primero porque era el único mustang entre todos los demás autos y segundo porque su novio estaba parado junto al auto. Camino hasta el, lo abrazo y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se subieron al auto y llegaron a la autopista principal.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunto Kenshin.

-mmm…bastante bien. Creo. –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿dijiste algo?

-no, nada. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

-genial. Hoy pase por la tienda de arte de mi amigo Takashi, ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, continua.

-pues compre un hermoso cuadro que seguro te va a encantar. Pero eso no es todo. –musito mientras sacaba una pequeña hoja colorida de su pantalón. –mira…

Sakuno observo rápidamente la hoja pues debía mantener los ojos sobre la carretera. Sin embargo, pudo leer que decía: "discoteca y karaoke Technolife"

-¡es una fiesta! ¿Qué te parece?

Sakuno lo pensó unos segundos, en realidad no era una mala idea. Podría distraerse y estar con su novio. Era perfecto.

-¡grandioso! ¿Cuándo es?

-¡hoy mismo!

-¿Qué? Entonces debemos llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Sakuno acelero un poco más, sin exceder el límite de velocidad. Dejo a Kenshin en su apartamento y después llego a su casa. Ellos aun no vivían juntos; Kenshin muchas veces se lo había propuesto pero ella se había negado rotundamente diciendo que aun no estaba lista para eso y que sería mejor esperar. Entro a su habitación y busco la ropa adecuada.

El olor se su perfume inundaba toda la habitación. Por un momento pensó que quizá había usado mucho, pero descarto rápidamente esa idea. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de vestir color negro que acentuaban perfectamente su trasero y sus muslos, pero sin ser demasiado apretados. Usaba una camisa negra con leves rayas blancas verticales con dos botones desabrochados y una corbata plateada que le daba el toque llamativo. Ryoma simplemente expelía "sex-appeal". Su cabello simplemente tenía la forma exacta, ni muy desordenado ni muy peinado. Tomo las llaves de su Lamborghini murciélago de color negro y salió el hotel. Esta noche esperaba encontrar la chispa de diversión que necesitaba con urgencia.

Po otra parte, Sakuno, estaba deslumbrante. Tenía un vestido rojo sin tirantes, con escote en corazón no tan pronunciado, ceñido al cuerpo con una cinta dorada debajo del busto. La parte baja era un poco volada y tenía unas cuantas decoraciones en piedras brillantes, lo que le asentaba perfecto a su figura. Utilizaba unas sandalias doradas de correa alrededor de su tobillo y cuerditas sobre la parte superior del pie. No traía mucho maquillaje, solo el necesario para acentuar sus facciones y sus bellos ojos. Tomo su bolso, del color de sus sandalias, y las llaves de su auto. Llamo a Kenshin y este le dijo que se adelantara, que el llegaría después.

Sakuno salió, encendió su auto y salió hacia la discoteca. Esta noche olvidaría por completo a Ryoma Echizen.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Helloooo lectores! Espero que se la estén pasando súper. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que lo disfruten y que dejen REVIEWS!

Aprovecho para agradecerles sus comentarios y su apoyo, me siento muy feliz ya que el fic ha tenido muy buena aceptación y espero que siga así hasta el final.

**Capitulo 3: Sucesos ambiguos.**

El ambiente era extremadamente ruidoso para su gusto, pero ya estaba allí y debía quedarse. La mayoría de las personas eran jóvenes de su edad aunque también había asistido gente mucho más adulta, que al parecer, querían revivir sus tiempos "funky". La decoración era bastante buena y la música también. Como lo había supuesto, no había mucha iluminación. Así por lo menos trataría de pasar desapercibido.

Camino directo hacia la barra y pidió un Whisky. No era adicto a la bebida, pero de vez en cuando salía con Thomas a tomarse unos tragos, para pasar el rato. Estaba sentado en un banquillo observando a la gente a su alrededor. Algunos, a pesar de la hora, ya se encontraban muy alocados debido a los efectos del alcohol. Volteó a su derecha y un par de jóvenes le guiñaban el ojo y se sonreían entre sí.

-¡oye tú! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo una de ellas, blanca y de cabello azul, mientras se tomaba de un solo golpe un vaso de tequila.

Ryoma la observó y volteó su rostro en dirección contraria. Esas chicas parecían ser muy jóvenes como para poder estar en un lugar como ese, debían tener unos 16 o 17 años. Probablemente habían falsificado sus identificaciones.

-no seas grosero. –dijo la otra, un poco más morena y de cabello castaño claro, con una gesto malicioso. –solo queremos saber quién eres, guapo.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello y los brazos. Casi al instante Ryoma se puso de pie y camino hacia otro lugar menos sofocante. El no sería capaz de meterse con menores de edad.

-¿ya te vas? Mira lo que hiciste Yuki. –musito la de cabello azul.

-es tu culpa Jane. ¡No te vayas, solo queremos divertirnos contigo! –decía la de cabello castaño, mientras junto con su amiga, trataban de seguir al ambarino, sin conseguir su propósito pues a mitad del camino, resbalaron y cayeron encima de una señoras.

Sakuno había estado esperando en su auto por 20 minutos a que su novio llegara, pero no había ni rastro de él. No quería entrar sola a ese lugar, el cual imaginó que estaría lleno de gente ruidosa y escandalosa. Sin embargo, tomó valor, bajó del auto y se adentró a la discoteca. Las aluces alumbraban solo lo suficiente como para reconocer los rostros de los demás, la música estaba a todo volumen y la gente bailaba sin parar. Buscó entre la multitud un lugar donde sentarse y a lo lejos divisó unos sillones cerca de la barra. Camino hasta allá y se sentó. Cerca de la barra, pudo observar a un joven pelinegro el cual era acosado por un par de jovencitas, que después de tratar de seguirlo, resbalaron y cayeron sobre unas señoras.

La castaña estuvo en el mismo lugar por media hora mientras esperaba a Kenshin. Era muy extraño que se hubiera retrasado tanto. Lo cierto es que se estaba aburriendo y decidió tomarse un trago, después de todo, ¿Qué podría ocurrirle? Caminó hasta la barra y pidió una margarita, que luego fueron dos, tres, cuatro… al final, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas a más no poder. Nunca había sido buena para los tragos.

Ryoma, que había decidido tomarse otro trago, regreso a la barra y pidió otro whisky. En realidad, había pensado que su salida resultaría más divertida, pero estaba bastante fastidiado con todas las féminas ebrias que se le habían acercado y coqueteado descaradamente.

En ese momento, Sakuno decidió que era hora de bailar, después de todo, había llegado a ese lugar para divertirse bailando, se puso de pie y trató de no tambalearse tanto, caminó en dirección a la pista de baile, y al hacerlo pasó junto a Ryoma y rozó levemente sus cabellos. Ryoma al sentir el gesto, se giro y la vio.

El ambarino casi se ahoga con su bebida al verla. Estaba tan…

-¿Sakuno? –pronuncio mientras si saber cómo, la miraba de pies a cabeza. De pronto unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla se introdujeron en su cuerpo, junto con un millón de pensamientos sobre lo corto que era su vestido y su perfecto cuerpo curvilíneo y…

-¿ryo…Ryoma eres tú? –a pesar de sentirse mareada, aun podía reconocer a las personas. –"_oh _por _Dios, se_ _ve tan…sexy." –_pensó Sakuno repentinamente. Trato de borrar esa idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La única solución que encontró, fue irse a otro lugar.

Caminó rápidamente hacia un lugar apartado, llegando a la planta alta del lugar. Estaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque igualmente ruidoso. Se sentó en un sillón para tratar de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Lo que la castaña no notaba, es que ya había llamado la atención de cierto joven rubio, que la miraba de manera pervertida.

Sakuno se mantuvo allí por un largo rato, cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse y bajar, un joven de la barra se acerco hasta ella y le entregó una bebida color azul claro, muy parecida a las que Inui preparaba a los titulares de Seigaku.

-yo…yo no pedí ninguna bebida. –aclaro Sakuno al joven.

-esto se lo manda el joven rubio de la barra. –dijo mientras señalaba a un joven un poco mayor que ella, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo y le sonreía.

Sakuno miró la bebida y después al joven. No estaba segura de si debía aceptar cosas de desconocidos. De pronto bajó la mirada hacia la planta baja y observó a Ryoma conversar con una joven voluminosa y escandalosa que reía sin parar. De pronto, un sentimiento (de celos) recorrió su interior y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la bebida y se dirigió al muchacho con el mismo saludo que él había hecho. "salud" –fue lo que le respondió el joven, mientras Sakuno se tomaba rápidamente la bebida.

Había entablado una "conversación" con una mujer un tanto escandalosa. Era bonita aunque demasiado "desarrollada" para su gusto. La verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en Sakuno y lo hermosa que lucia. Así que trato de distraerse con esa mujer, que al parecer era bastante superficial, pues lo único que hacía era preguntarle si se parecía a Angelina Jolie o a Scarleth Johansson. Estaba harto y cuando vio la oportunidad de irse, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakuno estaba totalmente perdida, ya ni siquiera reconocía a nadie y mucho menos era capaz de decir cosas coherentes. De pronto un joven rubio se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle de cosas que ella no entendía, se puso de pie y al instante volvió a caer al sillón. No podía ponerse de pie. El joven le tomo la mano y se la acariciaba, Sakuno trataba de apartarse pero sus pies estaban como gelatina, no tenia control de su cuerpo pero a pesar de ello, se sentía tan relajada y no podía evitar que una risita burlona se le escapara de sus labios.

-¿Quién eres? –pronuncio mientras una risa de burla y miedo salía de su boca.

-alguien a quien le gustas mucho. –dijo con malicia y perversión. –que te parece si nos vamos de aquí y buscamos un lugar más cómodo para charlar.

-¿charlar? ¿Y para qué? –esta vez sonaba muy estúpida.

-para conocernos mejor.

-no gracias. –le dijo mientras que, con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, se ponía de pie y caminaba torpemente hacia las escaleras. –yo voy a bailar. –decía con la misma risa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

El rubio la siguió por las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y le dijo:

-tú te vienes conmigo primor. –expresó mientras comenzaba a forcejear con la joven, que al parecer lo único que le causaba esa situación eran risas. Sin embargo, por más que tratara de enojarse, simplemente no podía, lo único que salía de su boca eran risas. Se sentía tan desconcertada que no sabía cómo llamar la atención de la gente para que la ayudaran a controlar a ese cretino. De pronto, entre risa y risa, le dio una bofetada. El tipo se enojo y comenzó a jalonearla.

-¡ya basta, suéltame! –dijo con un poco mas de seriedad.

_-"¡qué demonios! Aun no ha surgido completamente el efecto de la droga. Tengo que llevármela pronto, o no lograre hacer nada con ella." –_pensó el rubio mientras esquivaba los golpes de la castaña.

-¡suéltala! –se escucho decir detrás del rubio.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Ella viene conmigo.

-ella te ha dicho que la sueltes. ¡Suéltala! –volvió a pronunciar esta vez con el seño fruncido.

-¿y si no lo hago, que? –dijo viendo al joven con mirada retadora.

-te lo advertí.

En eso, el joven le propinó un puñetazo al rubio, tan fuerte, que lo tiro al suelo y lo dejo inconsciente. Por suerte estaban en una zona bastante aislada y nadie se entero de lo sucedido. Sakuno, que hasta entonces mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Ryoma.

-¿estás bien? –fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que Sakuno soltara una leve risita. –pero que… Ryoma se acerco más para verla mejor y se asustó un poco. Mantenía una risa burlona en sus labios, tambaleaba constantemente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín y sus ojos tenían una chispa extraña. Estaba drogada, y al parecer, el segundo efecto de la droga estada surgiendo.

-Sakuno… estás drogada. ¿Qué rayos tomaste?

-¿Qué?

Sakuno sentía como si dentro de ella una llama hubiese explotado y sentía unas inmensas ganas de bailar. De pronto vio directamente a los ojos de Ryoma y sonrió.

-sí que eres guapo. –esta vez su risa no era burlona, sino muy coqueta.

-¿Qué? Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos. –Ryoma trataba en lo posible de ignorar a Sakuno pues repentinamente tenía una sensación de que en cualquier momento podría lanzársele encima.

-yo no quiero irme y creo que tu tampoco. –musito sensualmente.

-Sakuno, tu…

-vamos a bailar. –tomó la mano de Ryoma y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Luego, tomó ambas manos del ambarino y las coloco en su cintura mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ryoma trato de separase de ella, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Ella lo tenía apresado a su cuerpo.

-Sakuno, ya basta… suéltame.

-vamos Ryoma-kun, baila conmigo.

-Sakuno, esto no…

-shhh... –Dijo colocando su dedo índice en los labios del ambarino. –relájate.

Al final, se resigno y se unió al baile de Sakuno.

Ambos se movían con una sincronía espectacular, como si hubiesen nacido para ello. Ryoma era un estupendo bailarín y Sakuno lo sabía. Había tomado clases de baile durante la secundaria, impuestas por la entrenadora Sumire, porque según ella, el baile incrementaba la agilidad, coordinación manos-pies, concentración y flexibilidad. Sakuno se movía de manera muy sensual alrededor se Ryoma, y este aunque sabía que todo eso estaba mal, su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar ante las acciones de la castaña. Este no había sido su plan, lo que menos quería era encontrarse a Sakuno, pero al parecer el destino, o lo que fuese, quería que ellos se encontraran. Para Sakuno, encontrarse a Ryoma no había sido la mejor sorpresa de su vida, es decir, desde los 16 años había estado tratando de olvidarlo y cuando por fin ya no pensaba mas en él, su suerte jugaba nuevamente en su contra y lo había traído a Japón.

Pero de pronto, Sakuno se detuvo. Ryoma la observo desconcertado, esta mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras trataba de incorporarse, de pronto sus pies no soportaron el peso corporal y se desplomo, pero afortunadamente los brazos de Ryoma la atraparon a tiempo y su cuerpo no impacto contra el suelo. Ryoma la llevo en brazos hasta el sillón en donde había estado sentada. La recostó y esa retomo la conciencia aunque solo por pocos segundos.

-ry…Ryoma… -fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

-sa… ¿Sakuno? Sakuno vamos, despierta. –decía mientras le daba leves golpecitos en las mejillas. –de seguro es algún efecto de la droga.

-¡Sakuno! –se escucho decir a un hombre en la barra. Era Kenshin. Este corrió desesperadamente hacia su novia, cuando notó la presencia de Ryoma.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –decía mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho y miraba con ira a Ryoma.

-ella… se desmayo, pero… ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo el ambarino con una mirada seria.

-soy su novio.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ryoma. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Sakuno tenía novio. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy en el fondo, se había ilusionado.

Kenshin acerco su rostro al de Sakuno y el olor del licor le golpeo el olfato.

-está ebria. ¿La emborrachaste?

-yo… -Ryoma aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡contéstame!

Ryoma adoptó su típica expresión fría y arrogante y le respondió. Repentinamente, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-yo no le hice nada. Cuando la encontré ya estaba así.

De pronto Sakuno abrió levemente sus ojos y hablo.

-ry…Ryoma… ¿eres tú? –dijo con una expresión adormilada.

-¿ry…Ryoma?... ¿Eres Ryoma? –le pregunto Kenshin con cara de susto.

-sí, soy yo. –dijo tajante el ambarino.

-así que eres Ryoma… no sabes cuánto había estado esperando este momento. –dijo con la mirada decisiva y una sonrisa retadora.

-¿y para qué?

-para esto. –Kenshin se abalanzo sobre Ryoma y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, que hizo retroceder a Ryoma varios metros.

Ryoma se incorporo y golpeo a Kenshin en la mejilla. No lo conocía, pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo golpeara como si nada.

-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que le hiciste a Sakuno, tengas el descaro de acercarte a ella. –en ese momento Ryoma se paralizo y pensó en las palabras de su contrincante: "después de todo lo que le hiciste a Sakuno…". Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Kenshin tomo ventaja del descuido de Ryoma y lo golpeo tan fuerte que Ryoma cayó al suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su mentón.

Varias personas se asustaron y llamaron a seguridad. Eran unos hombres fortachones y rudos, los tomaron de la camisa y los sacaron del lugar.

-no te acerques a Sakuno… nunca más. –fue lo último que dijo Kenshin, antes de entrar en su auto y salir del parqueo.

Ryoma observo cómo se alejaba y como el polvo se levantaba formando una nube frente a él. –Sakuno… -alcanzo a susurrar antes de entrar en su auto y quedarse dormido.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana. Se extrañó que la alarma de su despertador no sonara, se estiro entre las sabanas y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la arrolló. Fue entonces cuando se asusto. Trato de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior pero lo último que su memoria almacenó fue el rostro de un hombre rubio decirle "salud" mientras ella le devolvía el saludo con la mano.

Se levanto a duras penas y entro al baño. Se dio una ducha, se vistió con ropa casual, pues debía estar en su trabajo hasta las 1 de la tarde. Bajo a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno; revisó la nevera y encontró un poco de leche, pan y huevos. Cocino un "omelet" y se tomó la leche. Al terminar, decidió ver un poco de televisión. Se acomodo en el sofá y encendió el televisor. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y más recuerdos llegaron hasta ella. Recordó el forcejeo entre ella y el rubio.

Se asusto y corrió hasta su habitación. Miro la pantalla de su celular y tenía un mensaje de Kenshin. "tenemos que hablar". Fue lo que alcanzo a leer antes se tirar en teléfono a la cama y caminar hacia su armario.

Por otro lado, un joven de mirada gatuna entraba a su suite de hotel. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y para colmo tortícolis y lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Desafortunadamente en sus planes no conto con el factor Thomas que ya lo estaba esperando con miles de preguntas. Al estar ya dentro, su manager le dio una "calurosa" bienvenida.

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos por aquí. ¿En donde rayos estabas metido? Mírate… ¿eso es un hematoma? –pregunto acercándose a Ryoma.

Ryoma lo miro con desprecio y le respondió:

-eso no te importa. –musito apartando la cara.

-¿Qué no me importa? No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Te llame un millón de veces y te deje como quince mil mensajes y no respondiste. ¿Tuviste una pelea?

-cállate, pareces mi esposa.

-¿yo qué?... No me digas que por eso desapareciste, ¿te casaste, te peleaste con alguien…? ¡Dime!

-no, idiota, es solo un decir.

-eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-déjame en paz.

-definitivamente contigo no se puede…. Espero que descanses bien porque mañana tenemos un día muy ajetreado y cuento con que colabores un poco. Llamare al doctor Takahashi para que te revise ese golpe. –dijo marcando en su celular el numero del doctor.

-¿mañana? –dijo mientras bostezaba.

-así es. Si tan solo hubieras contestado una de mis llamadas, te hubieras enterado que tenemos un contrato con la revista Tokyo sports y antes de que reproches algo, solo te digo que lo hacemos por una buena causa.

-como quieras.

-muy bien… espera, ¿dijiste "como quieras?

Ryoma ignoro lo último y caminó hacia su cama. Se acostó y rápidamente se quedo dormido. El hematoma en su mejilla ya comenzaba a dolerle, pero su herida más grande se encontraba en su corazón.

**Continuara….**

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¡Espero sus review!

Saludos… n.n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Espero que se la estén pasando súper… primero, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y su apoyo, me alegra mucho que les guste el fic y que quieran que lo continúe, créanme que eso me motiva mucho. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar todas estas semana para el nuevo capítulo, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco enferma y he tenido problemas con mi computadora, pero ya solucione ese problema así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar REVIEWS!

Nota: pronto actualizare "cuando los sueños cambian", así que no olviden leerlo también.

Capitulo 4: Sesión fotográfica.

Sakuno se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Kenshin. Estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle su novio pero de seguro era algo importante para citarla personalmente. Toco la puerta tres veces y luego de unos segundos Kenshin apareció ante sus ojos, su mirada era seria pero mantenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios; Sakuno le sonrió y se acerco para abrazarlo. Kenshin correspondió el abrazo y luego se adentraron juntos hacia la pequeña sala del apartamento.

-¿quieres tomar algo? –pregunto Kenshin a la castaña.

-no, gracias. Así estoy bien… y, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? –dijo Sakuno de manera directa.

-ah sí, casi lo olvido…veras…

-¿es por lo de anoche?

-¿Qué?

-antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que me siento muy mal por haber tomado tanto, sabes que yo no soy así, no sé que me paso y…la verdad... no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta. –musito Sakuno muy avergonzada y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-si…la verdad tomaste mucho, pero… es que... –Kenshin estaba muy indeciso, no sabía si decirle que Ryoma había estado en la discoteca o no decir nada.

-vamos, dime.

-de acuerdo… Ryoma estuvo anoche en la discoteca, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakuno estaba perpleja, estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero de pronto por su mente pasaron imágenes de la fiesta, como diapositivas mentales, y entre ellas estaba Ryoma. Todo estaba muy claro; ya lo recordaba todo. Comenzó a sentirse muy mal, culpable para ser exacta, no sabía que decir.

-Sakuno, respóndeme… ¿estuviste con Ryoma?

-yo… -Sakuno temblaba por dentro, no podía decirle a Kenshin lo que había pasado con Ryoma. Guardo silencio por un largo rato, no sabía que responderle.

-Sakuno… -dijo Kenshin casi en un susurro. –no puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que me dijiste, de todo lo que él te lastimó, aun si… estuviste con él. –esta vez, su mirada había pasado de ser seria a ser triste y melancólica.

-¡no!... admito que me cruce un par de veces con el pero no paso nada entre nosotros y… nunca pasara. Ryoma está enterrado en lo más profundo de mi memoria; el ya no significa nada para mi. Yo te tengo a ti, y eso me basta.

-pero el… cuando llegue, te tenía entre sus brazos y…

-no sé porque razón lo hizo, quizá sintió lástima por mi y trató de ayudarme, no lo sé. Pero eso no me importa.

-entonces tu y él no…

-no… nada paso entre nosotros. –dijo Sakuno tratando de mantener la mirada fija en la de su novio.

Kenshin camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Sabía que Sakuno no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Sakuno trato de corresponder de la misma manera el abrazo, pero no pudo. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente para que Kenshin no pudiera verla. Aunque tratara de convencerse de que lo que había dicho era la verdad, no podía ignorar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se sentía mal, pero prefería eso a tener que lastimar a Kenshin.

-"_no puedo lastimarlo, a él no. Aunque tenga que vivir con la conciencia intranquila, no voy a lastimarlo. No después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mi" –_pensó Sakuno para luego ser besada por su novio.

Estaba despierto desde las 6 de la mañana pero no había querido levantarse. No es que tuviera resaca, ni porque le molestara la herida en su mejilla, es solo que no quería encontrarse con la realidad. De repente la luz del sol penetro de lleno en su habitación, levanto las sabanas para ver qué era lo que ocurría y para su sorpresa se encontró con su "querido" manager.

-buenos días dormilón, ya es hora de levantarse. –dijo Thomas en tono de burla, mientras acomodaba las cortinas y dejaba que el aire y la luz iluminara un poco ese sombrío lugar.

-déjame en paz.

-por si no lo sabes ya son las 8 de la mañana. No puedes pasar todo el día en la cama, recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a la sesión de fotos para la revista Tokyo sports y no podemos llegar tarde.

-¿y por qué no?

-eso no se ve bien en un deportista. Vamos, levántate.

Ryoma se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el baño. Luego de 10 minutos salió envuelto en una toalla, con su cabello húmedo y unos cuantos mechones cubriendo su frente y su torso perfecto con unas cuantas gotas de agua rodando sobre él. La luz del sol lo iluminó dando la impresión de estar frente a un dios griego, tanto que hasta Thomas quedo impresionado.

-wow, ahora entiendo porque las chicas se vuelven locas por ti. –dijo Thomas con una sonrisa de burla, pues sabía que a Ryoma le molestaban ese tipo de comentarios.

-deja de decir estupideces.

-ya, ya, no seas tan gruñón. Iré a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja a la cocina. –Thomas salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya había pedido el desayuno así que solo debía esperar a que llegara.

Mientras tanto Ryoma trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Quizá era un tonto por pensar de esa manera, era obvio que Sakuno algún día iba a rehacer su vida, pero nunca imagino sentirse de esa manera. Tal vez era demasiado orgulloso como admitir que aun pensaba en ella. Termino de vestirse y salió hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Thomas colocando la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

-hasta que por fin sales. Debemos apresurarnos, aun nos quedan 30 minutos para salir e ir a la entrevista.

Ryoma se sentó y comió lo más rápido que pudo. 15 minutos después ya se encontraba en el auto de Thomas, el cual conducía hacia "Tokyo sports".

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta entrevista? ¿Qué tiene de especial? –pregunto con cierto interés el ambarino.

-por dos razones: la primera es porque obtendremos…

-¿obtendremos? –dijo Ryoma levantando una ceja.

-bueno, obtendrás buena publicidad y segundo porque estaremos haciéndole un favor al presidente de la revista, la cual es una de mis favoritas.

-¿desde cuándo le haces favores a la gente? Por si no lo sabes, un favor es una acción desinteresada.

-vamos Ryoma, no soy tan malo. Si no fuera por mí, serías todo un lio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿necesitas que te recuerde como llegaste anoche? Ya no eres un niño para andar metido en peleas, usa la cabeza.

-no te entrometas en mis asuntos. Yo soy lo que soy. –dijo Ryoma colocándose unos lentes oscuros debido a que la luz del sol se reflejaba directo en su rostro.

-lo que tu digas, pero recuerda… mientras más te demores en corregir tus errores, menos posibilidades tienes de ser feliz.

_-"ya lo sé" –_pensó Ryoma mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento del edificio al que se dirigían.

Al encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse, bajaron rápidamente del auto y rápidamente una mujer de unos 27 años, vestida elegantemente, los recibió y los guio a través de los pasillos de la empresa.

-el señor Yahiko los espera con ansias.

Subieron cuatro pisos por un ascensor bastante moderno, doblaron en uno de los pasillos y luego de caminar por un salón amplio, atravesaron otro pasillo el cual terminaba en una oficina, en cuya puerta tenia escrito "Presidencia".

Ryoma observo con desanimo todo a su alrededor. Nunca le habían llamado la atención las oficinas y las grandes empresas, su vida era el tenis. Al entrar en la oficina su vista se posicionó en la silueta de un hombre robusto, de altura relativamente alta y postura firme. Se encontraba absorto mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana. Solo cuando escucho la voz de la mujer reacciono.

-señor, el joven Thomas y el joven Echizen ya están aquí.

El hombre se volteo y los miro. Primero a Thomas y luego a Ryoma. Sonrió y se acerco a ambos jóvenes, los saludo con un apretón de manos y les dijo:

-me siento dichoso de poder contar con su ayuda. Espero que todo quede como planeamos.

-nosotros esperamos que todo resulte bien.

-bueno, manos a la obra. Lo primero que haremos será la entrevista. Señorita Kumiko –dijo el señor Yahiko a su secretaria y mano derecha. -¿tenemos lista la oficina de entrevistas?

-sí señor, todo está preparado como usted dijo. Las entrevistas a los señores Kunimitsu y Kaidoh ya finalizaron.

-muy bien, acompaña al señor Echizen y dile a Kathie que se presente con ustedes.

-¿Quién es Kathie? –pregunto Ryoma un poco intrigado.

-ella te entrevistara. De seguro se llevaran muy bien; ella también jugó tenis pero no pudo continuar debido a una lesión en el hombro.

En ese momento el recuerdo de su ex capitán Tezuka surco su mente. Lo había visto un par de veces en los campeonatos internacionales de tenis y una que otra vez jugó con él ya siendo profesional; seguía siendo muy bueno pero desde la vez que le ganó antes de marcharse a América, todo parecía más sencillo con él. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en la dichosa oficina de entrevistas, cuyo nombre se encontraba colgado en la puerta, como para ser identificada por los desconocidos. Minutos después llego, radiante y con una expresión de alegría, una mujer de unos 26 años, de baja estatura, piel bronceada y rasgos totalmente extranjeros. Su acento revelaba su procedencia Australiana, pero claramente dominaba perfectamente el japonés.

-muy buenos días señor Echizen. –le dijo con un tono tan familiar que lo hizo recordar a su prima Nanako. –si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que comenzáramos lo antes posible. La jefa vendrá pronto y si no nos damos prisa, no tendremos la entrevista antes de las 2. Si gusta tomar asiento.

-¿la jefa? –pensó Ryoma sin percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-así es. La señorita Sak…

-Kathie, date prisa. –dijo la secretaria Kumiko dando un último vistazo al lugar.

-de acuerdo. Creo que debemos empezar.

Ryoma se acomodo en uno de los amplios sillones que adornaban la habitación. Kathie se sentó a su lado y comenzó haciéndole preguntas muy sencillas a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado. Así inicio la entrevista:

-dime Ryoma, ¿puedo llamarte así?

-mph… -fue su única respuesta.

-tomare eso como un sí. ¿Cómo te sientes al volver a Japón, tu tierra natal, después de tu largo exilio en E. , si podemos llamarlo así, siendo todo un profesional en el tenis?

-a decir verdad… me siento bien. Japón siempre fue mi hogar y algún día debía regresar. Estar en América me ayudo a madurar y ser mejor en este deporte.

-interesante. ¿Cómo consideras este nuevo torneo de tenis? ¿Crees que sea un reto al compartir la cancha con tus antiguos compañeros de secundaria?

-creo que este nuevo torneo representa una oportunidad para reafirmar mi posición de mejor jugador en el ranking de la ATP y considero que será un verdadero placer volver a competir con mis antiguos compañeros y amigos. –dijo con un tono de arrogancia en la voz.

-algunas personas consideran que tu técnica es solo una modificación de la técnica de tu padre, el Samurái, ¿Qué opinas sobre esas especulaciones?

-mi técnica de juego es mía. Es cierto que en algún momento utilice como referencia las técnicas de mi padre, pero eso ya quedo atrás. He desarrollado nuevas técnicas que me permiten competir al mejor nivel y ser el mejor.

-de acuerdo.

Y así continuo la entrevista. Kathie era muy buena en lo que hacía, y eso quedaba demostrado ya que era la primera vez que Ryoma no respondía con un par de monosílabos. Quizá porque Kathie, al tener experiencia en el tenis, comprendía la manera de actuar de los tenistas, o tal vez era demasiado agradable como para negarle una conversación. Lo cierto es que su manera de actuar y hablar reflejaba una clarividencia extraordinaria en cuestiones de tenis, que Ryoma quedo asombrado de cómo se desenvolvía durante la entrevista.

Al terminar, Kathie se despidió de Ryoma y salió de la habitación. Era la primera vez que se sentía satisfecho de haber sido entrevistado. Salió de la habitación y pudo divisar a su representante y el señor Yahiko caminando hacia él, mientras mantenían una conversación amena.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Ryoma, Thomas le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal te fue en la entrevista? La señorita Kathie lucia muy feliz, ¿Por qué será? –dijo con una mirada picara acompañada de una risa en son de burla.

-no empieces Thomas. –musito el ambarino frunciendo el ceño.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto. No te enfades.

-tú me provocas.

-era una broma. No seas amargado.

-deja de decir estupideces.

-chicos, ya basta. –esta vez hablo el señor Yahiko con expresión seria, rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como ambos jóvenes dejaban de discutir. –así está mejor. Empezaremos la sesión de fotos dentro de media hora, ambos pueden tomar un descanso y comer algo.

Ryoma y Thomas salieron del edificio y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar a una pequeña cafetería en donde tomaron un corto refrigerio.

-¿estás segura que no quieres que te lleve? –decía Kenshin mientras abrazaba a Sakuno y depositaba besos cortos en sus labios.

Sakuno reía divertida y le correspondía de la misma manera.

-ya basta, si no paras llegare tarde al trabajo. –decía mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su novio.

-mejor, así te quedarías conmigo todo el día. –expresaba mientras descendía hasta su cuello.

-esa no es una opción, tontito. –ahora si se estaba preocupando.

-vamos, solo será por un día. Eso no te afectara en nada.

-el señor Yahiko me necesita y…

-el puede encontrar a otra persona, de todos modos, tiene muchos empleados. –esta vez estaba comenzando a mover sus manos en la espalda de Sakuno, provocando que se tensara y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Kenshin, en serio debo irme, podemos dejar esto para después. –dijo Sakuno colocando sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven de mirada grisácea cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y soltó a Sakuno casi de manera inmediata.

-lo siento Sakuno, yo… -decía un poco apenado por lo ocurrido.

-no te preocupes. –Sakuno no tenía idea de que decirle, estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que su novio era incapaz de hacerle algo sin su consentimiento. Bueno…ya debo irme. Nos vemos.

-nos vemos. –dijo en un hilo de voz, para luego sentarse en el sillón y ver un poco de televisión.

Sakuno condujo por unos 20 minutos antes de llegar a su destino. Al entrar en el estacionamiento, pasó junto a un auto negro muy lujoso y recordó que el tenista invitado era Ryoma. Había olvidado por completo ese "pequeño" detalle y su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a reaccionar, y no de la manera en que ella esperaba.

Camino lentamente a través de los pasillos de la empresa, tratando en lo posible de no toparse con él. Llego a su oficina y se encerró por un largo rato. Estaba muy nerviosa. _"¿Por qué será que no puedo olvidarte?"_ –pensó repentinamente, sin poder evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos.

De pronto alguien toco su puerta y dijo:

-Sakuno, ¿estás allí? El señor Yahiko esta esperándote. –musito Kumiko.

-mmm…está bien. Dentro de un minuto salgo.

Tomó un pañuelo de su escritorio, se limpió el rostro, se retocó el maquillaje, respiro profundo y salió.

Caminaba con el paso firme, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la oficina de su jefe sentía como las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía más rápido, cada vez más, pero se mantuvo decidida a no dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del señor Yahiko y entro temerosa esperando la cruda realidad. Los miembros ahí presentes voltearon su rostro hacia la puerta que se abría, dejando ver a una joven sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Ryoma…y para Sakuno también.

-sa…Sakuno… -dijo Ryoma casi en un susurro totalmente sorprendido. Sus miradas se conectaron por un momento, y Sakuno pudo sentir nuevamente esas cosquillas en su estomago, casi como la primera vez que lo vio. Lo que ocurría en milésimas de segundos, para ellos ocurría en una eternidad.

Thomas noto la manera en que ambos jóvenes se miraban y una idea cruzo su mente como una ráfaga de viento. Sonrió maliciosamente y cuando iba a decir algo, la voz del señor Yahiko lo detuvo.

-¡Sakuno, que bueno que ya estás aquí! –menciono de manera jovial y confiable. –hemos estado esperándote. Señores ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, la jefa de edición de la revista.

El dueño de la empresa de puso de pie y se coloco a la par de Ryoma.

-él es el señor Echizen y su entrenador Thomas. –dijo presentándolos a Sakuno.

-ya lo sé. –dijo casi sin pensar la ojirrubí.

-¿ya los conocías? –pregunto intrigado su jefe.

-mmm…no, yo…es decir… ¿Quién no conoce a…Ryoma Echizen? –dijo tratando de sonar irónica.

-tienes razón, quién no lo conoce. –expreso y la misma vez riendo por el comentario de una de sus mejores empleadas. –necesito que supervises la sesión de fotos de Ryoma.

-¿y qué hay de Yutaro? El es el encargado de eso.

-lo sé, pero no podrá asistir porque está cubriendo la sesión de fotos de Tezuka. Además, considero que tú eres la más indicada para eso.

-pero… -dijo tratando de buscar una excusa.

-lo siento, no tienes opción. Por el momento no podre quedarme a ver cómo surge todo pues tengo un compromiso pendiente y no puedo faltar así que te dejo a cargo. Kumiko estará por aquí, por si necesitas ayuda.

El señor Yahiko tomo un maletín negro y salió de la oficina no sin antes posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sakuno y desearle suerte. Inmediatamente apareció Kumiko y se puso a su disposición. Sakuno aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿sucede algo malo Sakuno? –pregunto Kumiko.

-no…es mejor que nos demos prisa y terminemos pronto. Señor Thomas… Echizen, acompáñenme por aquí.

Thomas sonrió, tomo a Ryoma del brazo y lo guió, pues parecía que él se encontraba en una especie de trance. Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a lo que parecía "la escenografía". Era una especie de jardín, decorado casi en su totalidad por bambú y otro tipo de utilería. Ryoma lo observo sin despegar la vista de Sakuno. Los fotógrafos ya estaban preparados escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de "la jefa". Eso le causaba un poco de gracia. Verla a ella que siempre fue tan tímida, siendo tan firme y decidida. Era una parte que no conocía de Sakuno. Al terminar de hablar, una joven de unos 19 años se acerco a Ryoma y le dijo, tímidamente, que la acompañara para definir su vestuario. El la acompaño un poco malhumorado por tener que despegar la vista de Sakuno. Su representante lo miro y se burlo de él.

-ya cálmate Romeo, tu damisela no va a desaparecer.

-cállate idiota.

Ryoma se alejo del lugar y Thomas aprovecho esto para hablar con Sakuno.

-así que eres Sakuno. Luces muy joven para el cargo que tienes.

Sakuno lo observo y sonrió levemente, Thomas lucia amistoso.

-no eres el primero que me lo dice.

-eso pensé. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro.

-¿tu ya conocías a Ryoma cierto? Es decir, conocerlo en persona.

-¿Qué? Eso…eso es ridículo, yo…

-tu apellido es Ryusaki… eres la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, ¿cierto?

-yo… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-de ti, solamente eso. Pero por la manera en que tú y Ryoma se miraron no cabe duda que algo ocurrió entre ustedes.

-te equivocas, nosotros…

En ese momento apareció Ryoma, vestido con un atuendo "sport" bastante atractivo a la vista de cualquier mujer. Cuando observo a Thomas y a Sakuno juntos no dudo en acercarse a ellos.

-¡Ryoma ya estas vestido! -dijo alegremente su representante.

-mph… -fue su rápida respuesta. -¿y ahora qué? –dijo fríamente a Sakuno, tratando de disimular lo que en realidad sentía.

-pu…puedes ir con… con Mary, la…la encargada del maquillaje, ella… ella… -"_estúpido tartamudeo" _–pensó Sakuno al borde del colapso nervioso

-muy bien, ¡vamos a maquillarte! –dijo Thomas de manera divertida tratando de ayudar a Sakuno, pues a leguas podía notarse lo nerviosa que estaba. Tomó a Ryoma por los hombros y lo arrastro hasta la sección de maquillaje.

-no voy a negarte que es linda. –dijo Thomas mirando a Ryoma con malicia, mientras una joven esparcía un poco de polvo del color de su piel para así inhibir el brillo de su rostro.

Ryoma le lanzo una mirada asesina casi al instante.

-pero tranquilo, no es mi tipo.

-¿y eso a mí que me importa? –expreso de manera antipática.

-no lo sé, pensé que como la querrías para ti…

-no digas estupideces. –dijo secamente sin mirarlo a la cara.

-a mi no me engañas. Hasta un ciego pudo haber visto la conexión de sus miradas en la oficina del señor Yahiko.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-hacerte el indiferente no significa que no te importe.

-deja de meterte en mi vida.

-solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-pues no lo hagas. Piensas que me conoces, pero no es así.

-quizás tengas razón, pero si se lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que estas sufriendo.

Ryoma iba a protestar pero la estilista ya había terminado y los fotógrafos estaban esperándolo. Camino hacia el jardín y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol muy frondoso. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a tomarle fotos, lo colocaban en posiciones y sitios diferentes por cada tres fotografías. Sakuno supervisaba todo lo que ocurría y no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver las poses y los gestos que hacia su adorado príncipe. Uno de los fotógrafos detuvo por unos instantes la sesión y se reunió con los demás fotógrafos, conversaron por unos minutos y luego unos de ellos se acerco a Sakuno.

-¿sucede algo Jiro? –pregunto de manera curiosa al fotógrafo, un hombre de unos 30 años, de apariencia tranquila y relajada, pero sumamente profesional en su trabajo.

-mis compañeros y yo creemos que Ryoma debe mostrar su lado salvaje aunque sea en algunas fotografías.

-¿lado salvaje? –pregunto la castaña sonrojada imaginando a Ryoma y su lado salvaje.

-sí, algo que describa literal y gráficamente su pasión por el tenis.

-mmm… ¿y que tienen pensado?

-que se quite la camiseta. –musito como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sin imaginar las reacciones que esto causaría en la joven editora.

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakuno impacta por lo que escuchaba. –no estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí? No podemos hacer eso, es decir…el…

-¿Por qué no? No es el primer deportista que lo hace. Aunque sea déjame consultarlo con su manager.

-pero…

Sakuno no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jiro caminaba en dirección Thomas, que se encontraba ido mandando mensajes por su celular.

-mmm…señor Thomas, ¿podemos hablar?

-si claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Sakuno observaba a lo lejos la conversación de Thomas con Jiro sin percatarse de que Ryoma la observaba fijamente desde el otro extremo del lugar. Más de una vez pensó en acercarse a ella, hablar de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, pero una extraña sensación en su interior se lo prohibía. _Miedo…_ -fue lo que logro escuchar en su mente, pero rápidamente disipo dicha idea; eso no podía ser, el no podía tener miedo y menos a una mujer; y no es que fuera machista.

Al terminar de hablar, Jiro y Thomas, el último se acerco a Ryoma para informarle lo que había conversado con el fotógrafo.

-adivina que tengo para ti. –dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

-deja de decir tonterías. ¿Qué hablaron tu y el fotógrafo, que cada vez que me veías te reías?

-bueno, lo que sucede es que tienes que hacer unas fotos sin camiseta.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú aceptaste eso? –dijo Ryoma perplejo.

-bueno…

-¿Por qué nunca me consultas nada? Siempre decides por mí, ¡ya estoy harto! –dijo levantando el tono de voz.

-te agradecería que no te alteraras. Ya sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero recuerda que tenemos un contrato y debemos cumplirlo.

-esto no estaba estipulado.

-ya lo sé, pero no le veo nada de malo. Solo serán un par de fotos.

-en las cuales tu no tendrás que salir, tu no tendrás que lidiar con los fastidiosos periodistas y tu no saldrás en una revista, ¿entiendes mi punto? –dijo sarcásticamente.

-si…pero de todos modos lo harás. Además, mira el lado positivo, tu noviecita podrá verte sin camisa y quedara completamente enamorada de ti. –dijo de manera burlesca.

-Thomas…

-ya no hay tiempo, tienes que irte.

Thomas empujo a Ryoma hacia adelante, llevándolo hasta el lugar donde le tomarían las fotos. Era un espacio abierto, donde se podían presenciar majestuosos adornos de bambú y un pequeño estanque adornado con rocas volcánicas y flores silvestres.

-algún día me lo agradecerás. Le dijo Thomas a un molesto Ryoma mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-muy bien, comencemos. –expreso Jiro. –Ryoma, puedes quitarte la camiseta.

-mph… -dijo con clara molestia.

Sakuno que hasta el momento había estado conversando con la estilista, volteo su rostro cuando escucho el sonido de las cámaras fotográficas, y entonces su respiración de detuvo. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Parecía estar presenciando a un dios griego en persona, con todas sus facciones. Su torso al descubierto demostraba todo el tiempo de ejercicios y entrenamiento al cual estaba sometido, sus bíceps y su abdomen completamente tonificados, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, su rostro perfecto, su cabello oscuro con reflejos verdosos no podían ser un mejor complemento. Sakuno no tenía palabras para describir dicha belleza, casi fuera de este mundo. Un empleado le dio una raqueta e hizo un par de poses con ella, la ultima, de espaldas y con la raqueta al hombro pero con el rostro girado hacia la cámara, lo cual le daba una apariencia seductora y misteriosa. Si al principio la castaña estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba segura de que toda su sangre se encontraba concentrada en su cara.

Esta escena hizo recordar a Sakuno la primera vez que vio a Ryoma sin camisa.

_Flash back_

_Ryoma y yo ya teníamos un mes de novios, algo que me fascinaba y me intimidaba al mismo tiempo. Habíamos quedado en ir al centro comercial a comprar helado, pero quería sorprenderlo e ir a su casa y de allí, irnos juntos al centro comercial. No podía evitar sonreír y pensar lo afortunada que era al ser la novia del capitán del equipo de tenis y el chico más popular de Seigaku. Me sentía como en un sueño._

_Mientras tanto, Ryoma se encontraba en su casa, solo, pues sus padres habían viajado a Osaka para visitar a unos parientes lejanos. Momoshiro estaba con él, había llegado para avisarle que las prácticas se cancelarían por los preparativos del baile de otoño. _

_-hey Ryoma, debes sentirte muy afortunado de ser el novio de Ryusaki. Ella es muy linda._

_Ryoma le dirigió a su mejor amigo una mirada asesina, que intimido un poco a momo._

_-ya, ya, era una broma. Nunca haría algo de dañase tu relación con la pequeña saku-chan. ¿La quieres mucho, cierto?_

_-si… se que yo no digo estas cosas pero… estar con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_-wow, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… estas enamorado. Ryoma está enamorado, Ryoma está enamorado… -decía momo en un estribillo, mientras Ryoma comenzaba a sentir una vena palpitando en su frente._

_-¡ya cállate! –le dijo mientras le arrojaba un cojín._

_Luego de un rato, momo se fue y Ryoma quedo nuevamente solo. Decidió darse una ducha antes de encontrarse con Sakuno. Camino hacia el baño y minutos después salía de este con una toalla rodeando su cintura. Caminaba hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo cuando escucho el timbre. Pensó que era momoshiro pues este había olvidado su chaqueta, así que no se molesto en ponerse algo de ropa y así se encamino a la puerta y abrió._

_-supongo que vienes por tu…_

_Pero Ryoma no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a la persona frente a él. Era Sakuno._

_-sak…Sakuno… ¿Qué…haces aquí?_

_La castaña que al principio mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, había sido sustituida por un gesto embobado y completamente hipnotizado. Ryoma estaba sin camisa y unas pequeñas gotas recorrían su torso, de pronto sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un color carmesí. Ryoma por otra parte no sabía cómo reaccionar. No estaba en sus mejores fachas pero considero que sería inapropiado dejarla allí afuera._

_-yo…yo…helados…tu y…yo…solo… -su cerebro no coordinaba las palabras que salían de su boca, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Ryoma la detuvo._

_-pasa. –dijo haciendo un espacio para que pudiera adentrarse en la casa. Cuando la castaña pasa a su lado, Ryoma la toma del brazo, la acerca a su cuerpo y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, Sakuno le correspondió de igual manera, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con casa contacto de sus labios, de pronto el beso se hizo más apasionado y el ambarino rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su novia y esta colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de él. Se separaron por falta de aire y porque sabían que si continuaban las cosas podrían pasar a mas. La joven camino hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Ryoma subió velozmente a su habitación y se vistió. Definitivamente esto sería algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría._

_Fin del flash back _

Al final, felicitaron a Ryoma por la excelente jornada de trabajo y uno que otro empleado le pidió su autógrafo. Limpiaron, dejaron arreglado el "set" y todos los empleados se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas. Sakuno no era la excepción. Salió rápidamente del lugar, tratando en lo posible de no toparse con Ryoma, llego al elevador y apretó el botón con el número 4, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara alguien la detuvo con la mano, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Ryoma Echizen. Entro casi al instante de que la puerta de abriera completamente y se coloco a la par de Sakuno. La castaña estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se hizo a un lado para extender más el espacio entre ambos. El elevador comenzó a ascender. Cuando iba por el piso número 3, Ryoma apretó un botón y el elevador se detuvo (era un edificio con una infraestructura muy sofisticada), Sakuno lo observo por primera vez desde que entro en el elevador, este se giro para verla y hablar.

-tenemos que hablar. –fue lo único que pronuncio.

Sakuno comenzó a temblar. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo… y menos ahora, que sus sentimientos resurgían poco a poco.

**Continuara….**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que este capítulo me salió "un poco largo" como una manera de compensar todo el tiempo que las hice esperar por la continuación, así que espero que les guste. ¡Espero sus respuestas en los reviews! Saludos… n.n


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hello everybody! ¿Cómo están lectoras (y lectores)? Espero que muy bien… aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 del fic, espero que les guste…..casi lo olvido… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS (aunque sean pocos para mi gusto se los agradezco con todo mi corazón) no saben cómo me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado. Gracias por todo su apoyo, por eso prometo actualizar más rápido los capítulos ya que pronto saldré de ¡vacaciones!

Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que dejaran más reviews, eso me motiva a seguir con el fic…. Pero de todos modos aunque no dejen reviews me conformo con saber que leen el fic…XD

Nota: Pov. Ryoma (pensamientos de Ryoma)

Pov. Sakuno (pensamientos de Sakuno)

**Capitulo 5: Recuerdos.**

-tenemos que hablar. –pronuncio Ryoma de manera más demandante que de forma cortes.

-ahhh…yo…. ¿Y…q…que se supone… que debemos hablar? –dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Mientras que Ryoma disfrutaba causar ese tartamudeo en ella.

-de nosotros, de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. –dijo tajante y sin detenerse.

Sakuno se impresiono por el hecho de que fuera Ryoma el que tomara la iniciativa de hablar, pues era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-no…tenemos…na…nada de qué hablar.

-¿en serio? –decía el ambarino mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Sakuno.

_Pov. Ryoma_

_Por Dios Ryoma, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Se suponía que ibas a decirle que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido nada. Ya la habías olvidado…y ella a ti. Ese era el plan. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? _

_A quien quiero engañar… no la he olvidado. Y estoy seguro que ella tampoco me ha olvidado a mí. Esta igual de hermosa, no… esta aun más hermosa que antes. No puedo evitar sentir esto, pero… ¿Por qué? Es obvio que ella ya no quiere estar contigo, ella ya tiene a alguien… pero aunque lo intente no puedo evitar apartarme de ella…_

_Pov. Sakuno_

_¡Hay Dios! Ya no te acerques por favor… no voy a resistirlo… pero, tengo que ser fuerte. Por mí. Todo este tiempo estuve engañándome a mi misma al creer que lo había olvidado, soy una tonta… El me lastimo y aun lo quiero… me echo de su vida, me hizo a un lado y yo todavía sigo aquí, con el corazón en la mano esperando una respuesta… que gran ilusa._

_¡Ya deja de acercarte!... Sakuno debes hacer algo… no te quedes ahí parada, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mmm…vamos, apártate, golpéalo, ¡haz algo!…_

-no te acerques… Echizen. –dijo casi escupiendo la última palabra. –lamento si me comporte como una tonta en esa fiesta y haberte molestado, yo… -expresó sin mirarlo a la cara.

-a mi no me engañas, yo sé lo que ocurrió… pero, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿hacer qué? –de pronto el tartamudeo desapareció.

-fingir todo este rencor hacia mi… cuando sabes que no sientes eso.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo sentir… después de todo tú te fuiste y me dejaste… es justo que sienta rencor, ¿no crees?

Ryoma se quedo pensativo por unos cuantos segundos, Sakuno tenía razón, pero no en todo. Si él se había ido, fue porque debía hacerlo… además, ella también se olvido de él. Iba a decir algo pero la voz de Sakuno lo detuvo.

-solo quiero pedirte algo… no te acerque a mí, ya sufrí lo suficiente todos estos años como para soportar más dolor. Como trabajadora de esta empresa debo cumplir mi deber, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos o algo más. Yo ya te olvide y si eso no es suficiente para ti, pues… piensa lo que quieras. –musitó la castaña reuniendo todo el valor que tenia para encararlo y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero a pesar de todo, no se sentía bien.

Sakuno presionó un botón y el ascensor continuo su recorrido vertical. Al llegar al piso donde se dirigía, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una muchedumbre esperando muy molesta a que el ascensor llegara. Sakuno se sonrojo y salió del ascensor. Trataba de pasar con dificultad por entre la multitud. Tras ella caminaba Ryoma dispuesto a irse del lugar, Sakuno había sido muy clara y el necesitaba pensar que era lo que iba a hacer para demostrarle lo que sentía. Pasaron a la par de un hombre elegante pero con aires maliciosos que dijo:

-hasta que por fin la soltaron señorita. –en un tono irónico y pícaro, seguido de una sonrisa torcida y burlesca.

Sakuno se sonrojo, al extremo de sentir arder sus mejillas, al contrario de Ryoma que se puso rojo de ira. Se volteo y miro al hablador de manera literalmente asesina, se acerco a él y le estampo un puñetazo en su rostro, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Sakuno al escuchar el impacto se volteo y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Cuando "el atrevido" logro incorporarse, pronunció:

-¿pero qué demonios…? –dijo escupiendo saliva y sangre.

Ryoma que ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, se volteo a mirarlo y le dijo:

-eso es para que aprendas a respetar.

Y sin más, siguió su camino hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Thomas desesperado por el retraso de su amigo.

-¡al fin! ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –dijo un poco molesto.

-por nada. Vámonos ya. –dijo el ambarino con una mirada seria.

-creí que querrías quedarte a hablar con tu noviecita. –musito Thomas en tono bromista.

-cállate. Vámonos ya. "_ya todo está dicho". –_pensó Ryoma un poco triste por no haber conseguido aclarar las cosas.

-cálmate, solo era una broma… Que genio.

Sin más, subieron al auto y se alejaron del edificio.

Por otra parte, Sakuno se encontraba en su oficina tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Quería pensar que lo que le había dicho a Ryoma era cierto, pero por más que intentaba convencerse de ello, más triste y sola se sentía.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? Me lastimaste tanto y aun así no puedo odiarte. –murmuraba Sakuno mientras colocaba algunos papeles en una gaveta del escritorio. En eso, la puerta se abrió.

-buenas tardes Sakuno.

-hola Kathie, ¿Qué pasa?

-vengo a traerte las entrevista de Ryoma. Tu ya tienes la de Tezuka, ¿cierto?

-s…sí, yo la tengo. –tomo la libreta que le entregaba su compañera y fiel amiga. Sus manos temblaban levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kathie.

-Sakuno, ¿estás bien?

-¿eh? Mmm…si estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que te noto un tanto…distraída, bueno, más de lo normal, y tienes el semblante triste. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-n…no, es solo…yo…estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-¿estás segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-de acuerdo, si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. No lo olvides. –expreso guiñándole un ojo, en señal de complicidad.

-gracias Kathie. –dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Sakuno volvió a quedar sola en su oficina. Sin darse cuenta, aun sostenía entre sus manos la libreta que contenía la entrevista de Ryoma. Quería soltarla o tirarla, meterla en una caja y dejarla allí, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba a leerla y sentir que, nuevamente, Ryoma estaba con ella.

Miro las primeras páginas sin interés, hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención.

_-cambiando de tema, creo que todos los que te hemos visto jugar creemos que eres un magnifico tenista, con características únicas. Cuando entras a la cancha es como si te sumergieras en otro mundo, uno en donde solo importa jugar y ganar, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando juegas tenis?_

_-mmm… no acostumbro hablar de mis emociones, pero puedo decirte que cuando juego tenis puedo sentir como si cada parte de mi ser despertara, mi corazón late más rápido y mis sentidos están más alertas, pero al mismo tiempo las emociones me envuelven, permitiéndome sentir cada movimiento y reaccionar de la misma manera, con la misma fuerza._

_-¿algunas has sentido todo eso en situaciones ajenas al tenis?_

_-...si. –dijo después de un largo silencio. –si lo he sentido, pero de otra manera… más intenso y más fuerte que mi propio deseo de ganar._

_Kathie iba a preguntarle en que situaciones había sentido eso, pero desistió de esa idea. La mirada de Ryoma se había tornado tan melancólica, que pensó seria un recuerdo de infancia, o algo por el estilo. Así que decidió pasar a otra pregunta._

Al terminar de leer, Sakuno cerró la libreta y la presiono contra su pecho, mientras una traviesa lagrima amenaza con salir.

-Ryoma… -fue lo que pudo pronunciar antes de sumirse completamente en sus recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_Siempre había visto en él esas sonrisas de arrogancia cada vez que ganaba algún partido de tenis. Le intrigaban tanto que a veces se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que en ese momento sentía Ryoma. Su novio era una caja de misterios que parecía imposible abrir, pero con ella, poco a poco los secretos iban desenvolviéndose hasta dejarlo sin la máscara del orgullo. Lo cierto es que Ryoma era diferente con ella, aunque no lo demostrara públicamente. Siempre terminaba sacándole una sonrisa._

_Ese día, su querido príncipe jugaría un partido amistoso con un jugador proveniente de España. Su nombre era Rafael, según decían, era uno de los mejores jugadores juveniles de su país. A los 12 años había ganado 3 torneos junior de tenis y era el blanco de muchos cazatalentos de Europa._

_Sin embargo, era casi obvio que Ryoma no se sentía en lo absoluto intimidado, mas bien, estaba ansioso y más enérgico que nunca. Le emocionaba saber que al fin podría jugar con un contrincante digno de su categoría._

_Por otro lado, los estudiantes fanáticos a este deporte se encontraban igualmente ansioso por ver ese encuentro épico; sobre todo el club de admiradores del ambarino._

_Sakuno ya no pertenecía a ese club, simplemente porque ya no era necesario. Ryoma era su novio y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero nunca se perdía alguna partido de él. La joven castaña sabía lo duro que era ser la novia de "el príncipe del tenis", teniendo en cuenta que más de la mitad de las chicas de Seigaku se morían por él. ¿Y quién no? Si era el chico más guapo de la escuela, con los ojos más hermosos y profundos, que hasta podías sentir como penetraba en tu alma, el cabello desordenado y perfecto al mismo tiempo, un rostro sumamente atractivo y un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, que hacia suspirar a cualquiera. _

_Más de una vez, chicas mucho mayores que él, le daban su número y le coqueteaban, incluso enfrente de Sakuno, lo que provocaba que esta se enfureciera de celos. Pero la tranquilizaba el hecho de que este no les prestaba la más mínima atención y seguía caminando como si nada._

_Un día antes del partido, ambos jóvenes decidieron ir al parque, a relajarse un poco del estrés de la secundaria. Ryoma aprovecho esto para jugar un poco con su novia._

_-Ryoma, sabes que…no soy buena en el tenis, ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-porque eres mi novia, y quiero que juegues conmigo. –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

_-yo…yo…_

_En eso, sintió como los suaves labios de su príncipe rozaban los suyos, en un beso tierno y cálido que la hizo estremecer. Cuando Ryoma se separo de la joven, esta aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre lo hacía, para grabar en su memoria aquel suceso._

_-va…vamos a jugar. –fue lo que pronuncio luego de aquella expresión de amor._

_Ryoma sonrió y le entregó una raqueta. No era por presumir, pero ese era uno de sus métodos para convencer a su novia, y si que era muy efectivo._

_Como en otras ocasiones, Ryoma era el que dominaba el juego. La pobre Sakuno estaba cansada, y solo habían pasado 20 minutos. _

_-ry…Ryoma, creo que…deberíamos tomar un descanso._

_-pero si solo llevamos 20 minutos. –dijo con una expresión entre divertida y de desaprobación._

_-Ryoma… -dijo en un tono de ruego, que para el príncipe del tenis se traducían en órdenes._

_-de acuerdo._

_Ambos caminaron hacia una de las bancas del parque y bebieron pontas de uvas, ya que eran las preferidas de Ryoma. Luego de un rato de descanso continuaron con el partido, el cual termino (como de costumbre) con Ryoma como vencedor._

_Sakuno se acerco a la red para poder hablar con Ryoma._

_-eso no es justo –decía mientras hacia un puchero, causando ciertas reacciones en el ambarino. –tú siempre ganas._

_-es que soy el mejor –mientras se acercaba a la red, con una sonrisa sospechosa en rostro._

_-ya lo sé, pero aun así no es justo. –decía mientras también sonreía imitando a su novio sin saber las intenciones que este tenía._

_Al llegar a la red, Ryoma tomo con delicadeza la mano de su novia y con su otra mano acaricio una de sus mejillas. Sakuno instantáneamente cerro sus ojos, disfrutando y recordando cada movimiento de su adorado príncipe. Si hace dos años le hubieran dicho que Ryoma podía ser tan cariñoso, nunca lo hubiera creído._

_De pronto sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo y su cuerpo flotaba en el aire. Al principio pensó que era por la magia del momento, tener a Ryoma tan cerca siempre causaba en ella miles de emociones, y ni hablar de cuando la besaba, e eso si podía llegar a causarle un infarto. Sintió en su rostro la respiración agitada de Ryoma seguido de una presión en sus labios. Ryoma la estaba besando. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos, era como si sus labios fueran capaces de adaptarse a una perfecta sincronía, como si se movieran al compás de viento. Al principio era suave y tierno, pero luego se fue intensificando a tal punto de tener que aferrarse a su camisa para no desmayarse. A decir verdad, Sakuno no tenía experiencia en el arte de besar, pues Ryoma era su primer novio, pero podía asegurar con toda certeza que Ryoma era un gran besador. Al final se separaron por falta de aire. Sakuno abrió sus ojos, pues lo había mantenido cerrados todo ese tiempo, y se percato que su cuerpo yacía en los brazos de Ryoma. La joven castaña se impresionó un poco mientras que Ryoma la miraba divertido al notar esa expresión en su rostro, la coloco nuevamente en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla. Sakuno poso una de sus manos en el pecho de Ryoma y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, cosa que la asusto mucho más. Ryoma poso su mano sobre la de ella y dijo:_

_-antes, mi corazón solo se aceleraba de esta manera cuando jugaba un partido de tenis, pero ahora…tu… -Ryoma estaba muy nervioso, la verdad, le era difícil decir este tipo de cosas pues no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Sakuno pudo notar el nerviosismo de Ryoma y esta vez fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa y lo besó. Era un beso cálido que expresaba todo lo que sentía por su príncipe. _

_-no digas nada –le dijo Sakuno al finalizar el beso. –no es necesario… con tus acciones me demuestras todo lo que sientes por mí. –con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, se alejo de Ryoma y se dirigió a la banca para poder tomar sus cosas. –tenemos que irnos…se nos hace tarde._

_-te…amo. –dijo en un susurro Ryoma, antes de seguir el mismo camino que su novia._

Sakuno no pudo contener las lágrimas ante dicho recuerdo. Aunque intentara borrar a Ryoma de su mente, le era imposible. _Un amor como ese no se olvida fácilmente._


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Cómo están lectoras? Espero que muy bien...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, no tiene idea de cuánto me motivan a continuar la historia. Sé que les prometí que actualizaría más rápido los capítulos, y me disculpo por hacerlas esperar taaaaaanto, por cierto…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013…creo que en este año vengo con muchas ganas de continuar mis historias…o por lo menos eso espero…no se preocupen, las continuare a como dé lugar…

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 del fic, disfrútenlo y espero que les guste. No olviden dejar reviews…

Tal vez les parezca un tanto aburrido por que más que todo son recuerdos…pero aun así, me esforzare para dejarlo lo más extenso posible…

**Capitulo 6: Experiencias en el aeropuerto. **

Luego de unos momentos Sakuno se tranquilizo. No podía flaquear tan rápido. Ella sabía perfectamente que esto sería difícil, pero no debía ser tan sumisa, se había propuesto olvidar a Ryoma y así lo haría. Metió la libreta en el mismo cajón en donde se encontraba la entrevista de Tezuka, se limpio los últimos residuos de lágrimas y se dispuso a trabajar en el diseño de la revista.

En uno de los tantos hoteles de lujo de la ciudad de Tokyo, se encontraba un joven ambarino entrenando en las canchas de tenis. Quería despejar su mente y descargarse con la raqueta y la pelota. En eso, entra su manager para supervisarlo.

-Ryoma, la pelota no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió con tu noviecita. –decía con una lata de soda en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mph… -fue lo único que pronuncio el tenista.

-en serio me asombra tu nivel de comunicación.

-deja de molestarme. –decía aun mas furioso que antes. -¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-pues…no. En realidad sí, pero, aunque no lo creas…me preocupas. –dijo en un tono serio que impresiono un poco a Ryoma.

-pues no deberías. Estoy perfectamente bien. –dijo con arrogancia, sin permitir que Thomas se percatara de su verdadera situación.

-a mi no me engañas, se que algo te paso con esa chica, Sakuno-chan. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que es lo que te atormenta?

-porque eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡deja ese maldito orgullo por una vez en tu vida! –dijo Thomas alterado por la actitud de su amigo. –sé que no te gusta que me entrometa en tus cosas, pero lo único que quiero es ayudarte…pero claro, tu no aprecias eso. Solo te importa lo que tú pienses de ti mismo y nada más. Si no quieres hablar, está bien, no voy a insistir más, pero recuerda… algún día colapsaras y necesitaras hablar con alguien y sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Ryoma observo como Thomas se alejaba lentamente de las canchas, no quería admitirlo pero él tenía razón. Su orgullo siempre le impedía hablar y expresarse. Quizás por eso, nunca se atrevió a hablar con Sakuno antes de su partida a Estados Unidos.

Al terminar de entrenar subió a su habitación. Generalmente solía ir directo a su habitación, pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, decidió revisar los mensajes en el teléfono. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían 10 mensajes de voz en la contestadora. Solamente escucho completos aquellos que eran de sus padres y su hermano, este último, para asegurarse de la presencia del joven tenista en su boda. Ya estaba harto de los mensajes de su hermano, y cuando estaba a punto de desconectar el teléfono, uno voz muy familiar lo detuvo. Era su amigo Momoshiro.

_-"hola Ryoma, soy Momoshiro. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos. Escuche que estas en Japón y quería decirte que los ex titulares y yo estaremos en Japón muy pronto y queríamos avisarte que haremos una reunión en el restaurante de Kawamura el viernes de la próxima semana y estas invitado. Realmente esperamos que puedas llegar; sería muy agradable que todos nos encontráramos nuevamente. Puedes llevara a alguien contigo si quieres…mmm…bueno…también escuche que Sakuno-chan también está en Japón y…tal vez no te agrade lo que te vaya a decir pero…deberías hablar con ella...aunque solo sea para arreglar las cosas…bueno, creo que eso es todo. Adiós."_

Al terminar de escuchar el mensaje tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó en un sillón. Muy en el fondo, estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a sus amigos de secundaria, pero por otro lado estaba cansado de tanta palabrería. Se estaba dando de cuenta del error que había cometido al irse y no hablar con Sakuno anteriormente, había sido un cobarde y eso lo atormentaba, pero eso tampoco le daba el derecho a Momoshiro de mencionarle ese "asunto". Anteriormente le había advertido de no hablar con él sobre Sakuno, tanto, que cada vez que lo llamaba ese nombre era considerado tabú y todo lo relacionado con ella.

No quería seguir pensando en eso y decidió tomar una siesta. El ya había escogido su futuro y las oportunidades de cambiar ya se habían agotado, o al menos eso creía él.

Por otro lado, un joven moreno de cabellos en punta junto con un apuesto castaño de ojos azules caminaban por las concurridas calles de Australia, de regreso a sus casas después de haber ido a la embajada japonesa. Su viaje ya era un hecho y estaban muy felices por ello.

-oye Momo, ¿hablaste con Ryoma sobre lo de la fiesta de reencuentro? –pregunto el joven castaño a su lado.

-le deje un mensaje en su contestadora. En algún momento debe revisar su teléfono, ¿no?

-supongo, pero conociéndolo, tal vez implemente lo ignore.

-no lo creo Fuji, de todos modos, se en que hotel se hospeda y si no llega a la "reunión", iré a buscarlo y le diré un par de cosas. –decía el ojivioleta con la mirada decisiva.

-esperemos a que todo salga bien. Ayer me encargue de llamar a Sakuno y me dijo que estaría encantada de ir. Creo que esto no va a estar tan mal después de todo…aguarda un segundo, ¿dijiste "reunión"? –dijo Fuji un tanto intrigado.

-es que, bueno… si le hubiese dicho que era una fiesta, no aceptaría la invitación, ya sabes cómo es él de aguafiestas. –musito Momoshiro con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-si, en eso tienes razón. ¿Entonces la primera parte del plan "Ryosaku" está en marcha? –pregunto el apuesto castaño con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

-así es, solo nos queda esperar el dia de la fiesta y ver en que resulta todo.

-por cierto, debemos agradecerle a Tomoka por habernos dado el numero de Sakuno. Es increíble que ella también este aquí en Australia y sobretodo, ejerciendo su profesión como surfista. –decía Fuji sonriendo.

-y no cualquier surfista, la mejor de su circuito y una de las mejores a nivel internacional.

Ambos jóvenes rieron ante dicho comentario. Era increíble como sus vidas habían dado un giro de 180 grados. Antes, cuando estaban en Seigaku, creían que el tenis era su vida y lo seguiría siendo por siempre, pero ahora se daban cuenta que en realidad las cosas habían cambiado. Fuji estudiaba medicina en una de las mejores universidades de Australia, Momoshiro estudiaba leyes en la misma universidad de Fuji, lo cual era una gran coincidencia pues ninguno se había percatado que habían mandado solicitudes de becas a la misma universidad.

Oishi era pediatra y le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Una de las cosas que más amaba era ver la sonrisita de los niños cuando ya estaban curados. No cambiaria esos momentos por nada.

Eiji había estudiado relaciones internacionales en París, uno de sus tíos era millonario y le ofreció pagar sus estudios a cambio de darles clases de tenis a sus hijos, pues era uno de sus deportes favoritos y siempre lo había admirado por ser un gran jugador. Actualmente trabajaba en una de las mejores empresas aduaneras de Francia, con un cargo muy importante, pero su sueño era ejercer su profesión como embajador.

Kawamura había estudiad economía, además de un curso de cocina, lo cual era muy útil para manejar y administrar su restaurante, y gracias a sus conocimientos, pronto abriría otro restaurante en Kioto. Kaoru se mantenía en el mundo del tenis, pero aun así decidió tener una carrera universitaria, y ahora estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de administración de empresas. Tezuka, que también seguía jugando tenis, también había estudiado y obtenido su titulo en odontología. En varias ocasiones, había tenido la oportunidad de ejercer su profesión y le gustaba mucho, pero aun no estaba listo para dejar el tenis.

Inui era entrenador personal y dos años atrás había obtenido su titulo en psicología. Le iba muy bien y, afortunadamente, hace poco le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo como entrenador personal de un famoso tenista y no había dudado en aceptar.

Por su parte, Ryoma Echizen no se quedaba atrás, el también tenía un título universitario en ingeniería civil; así es, aunque no lo crean, Ryoma Echizen eran muy bueno en las matemáticas. Al principio esa carrera no era de su agrado. Al llegar a la universidad (pues no quería estar encerrado en su casa con un maestro particular) no le llamaban la atención ninguna de las carreras que ésta le ofrecía hasta que paso por un salón y uno de los maestros demostraba las razones científicas del por qué de muchos sucesos y entre ellos estaba su "saque twist". Entro al salón y el maestro al verlo sonrió y lo presento ante los estudiantes, el maestro le explico lo que anteriormente les había explicado a los demás estudiantes. Ryoma no tenía idea del por qué el maestro explicaba eso, pero con lo que escucho quedo fascinado y desde ese momento no falto ni un solo dia a sus clases. Y cuando por fin obtuvo su título, se sentía muy orgulloso de él mismo y de todo lo que había logrado con su propio esfuerzo.

Así pasaron los días, Ryoma practicando para el torneo de tenis, los ex titulares preparándose para su llegada a Japón y Sakuno… haciendo su trabajo. El dia viernes, tan esperado por todos, había llegado.

Los ex titulares habían llegado un dia antes, pero su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto no fue como ellos esperaban.

_Flash back_

_Los primeros en llegar fueron Momoshiro y Syusuke. La noche anterior, habían hablado todos los titulares para acordar el lugar en que se encontrarían ene l aeropuerto, por ello sincronizaron sus vuelos y cada uno llegaría como máximo con dos horas de retraso. El lugar acordado era un establecimiento de revistas que había en el aeropuerto, junto a un pequeño kiosco de helados. Ambos jóvenes visualizaron unas bancas al lado del puesto de revistas y se sentaron a esperar a sus demás compañeros._

_-¿crees que vayan a tardarse mucho? –pregunto Momoshiro a su amigo, quien mantenía la vista fija en una de las revistas que estaban en venta._

_-no lo creo. De todos modos, sabemos que Tezuka, Kaidoh y Kawamura se encuentran aquí en Tokio, así que solo debemos esperar a Oishi, Eiji e Inui._

_Momoshiro pudo notar el afán de su amigo en observar una revista. Ya que se encontraba un poco más alejado de la vitrina, asomo la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Fuji y quedo perplejo al ver la revista que su amigo observaba. Sonrió de manera picara y se acerco a su oído._

_-oye Fuji, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de revistas._

_Fuji no entendía lo que su amigo le decía. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y se percato que no traía cambio._

_-si no tienes dinero yo puedo comprártela. –le dijo Momo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la tienda de revista._

_Tomo la revista entre sus manos, la hojeo por unos segundos y le dio el dinero al vendedor. Al salir, se acerco a su amigo y le extendió la revista._

_-aquí tienes. No creí que tuvieras estos gustos pero… es comprensible, total, eres hombre._

_Syusuke miro el objeto entre las manos de Momo y se sorprendió. No entendía porque su amigo había comprado esa revista si la que él estaba viendo era una donde salía Ryoma en la portada. La observo y noto que su contenido era meramente de moda, pero no era cualquier revista de moda, sino una edición especial de bikinis._

_-mmm…momo, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, yo no…_

_-vamos Fuji, no tienes de que avergonzarte, solo son chicas en bikini…bueno, en unos muy comprometedores bikinis pero…es solo una revista. –decía mirando a la chica de la portada la cual lucia un modelo muy sexy, mientras una gota de sudor frio recorría su espalda._

_-Momo, me estas malinterpretando, la revista que yo estaba viendo era una en la que salía Ryoma en la portada. –musito el castaño señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba la revista._

_-¡¿Qué?! –fue lo que pronuncio Momoshiro, algo avergonzado por haber comprado la revista equivocada. Fue tanta su confusión que bajo de un solo golpe la revista y le propino un buen golpe a una pequeña niña de unos 7 años que se encontraba junto a su madre._

_-¡aaah! –grito la niña debido al impacto del golpe. _

_La joven madre se alarmo por el agudo grito de su hija y se giro para ver lo que ocurría. La niña que segundos antes mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió, encontrándose con la imagen de una mujer muy voluminosa con muy poca ropa recostada a un auto deportivo rojo. Subió la vista y se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de vergüenza de un joven ojivioleta._

_-Kaori, ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? –dijo su madre con una expresión de susto._

_-¡ese señor me golpeo con una revista hentai! –dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos y un rubor en sus mejillas._

_La madre abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, observo al susodicho y su automáticamente su mirada se endureció. Le arrebato la revista, miro la portada, se sonrojo levemente (debido al gran enojo que sentía) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estampo el objeto el cara al pobre Momoshiro, el cual no pudo esquivar el golpe y lo recibió directo en la mejilla izquierda, dejándole una notoria marca roja._

_-¡pervertido! –le grito antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario._

_Fuji solo sonreía con su típica sonrisa irónica y veía como Momoshiro se quejaba por el golpe recibido._

_-no sabía que tenias esos gustos Momoshiro. –expreso Syusuke de manera irónica._

_-¡no te burles! A ti no te golpearon. –dijo molesto Momoshiro._

_-yo no te obligue a comprarla. Además, eso te pasa por no preguntarme antes que revista era la que yo quería._

_En eso, Syusuke se levanta, camina hacia la tienda y compra la revista de deportes que anteriormente había visto. Se llamaba Tokyo Sports y al parecer era una de las más prestigiosas de Japón, según lo que le había escuchado decir al dueño de la tienda. La abrió y noto que también estaban en ella Tezuka, Kaidoh y Sanada. No se sorprendió, pues había escuchado que estos tres estaban dentro de los mejores jugadores de Japón._

_-así que los rumores eran ciertos. –dijo Momoshiro acercándose a su amigo._

_-si, al parecer Sanada venció a Tachibana en el último encuentro que tuvieron hace dos meses. Según dicen, este se retiro del mudo del tenis después de ese último juego. Me impresiona que eso lo haya afectado tanto._

_-Ann me había comentado que Kippei ya estaba planeando retirarse, solo necesitaba el momento exacto para hacerlo. Supongo que provecho su derrota como excusa para su retiro del tenis._

_Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la banca y se sentaron a esperar a los demás._

_Mientras tanto, en una parte más alejada del gran aeropuerto, dos chicos de unos 26 años caminaban completamente desorientados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaban a su tierra natal y no lograban dar con el lugar de encuentro._

_-oye Oishi –decía el pelirrojo –creo que estamos caminando en círculos._

_-sí, creo que tienes razón –respondió su amigo de cabello negro –estoy sediento. Oye Eiji, ¿Qué te parece si compramos unas bebidas?_

_-me parece fantástico Oishi… ¡eres genial! –decía mientras estrujaba a su casi asfixiado amigo._

_-s-si E-Eiji, ¿te…importaría sol…soltarme, por favor?_

_-está bien._

_Ambos jóvenes dejaron sus maletas en una banca y caminaron unos cuantos metros hacia un kiosco de granizados. Cuando se encontraban ordenando sus bebidas, no se percataron que unos chicos pasaron cerca de sus maletas._

_-Oye Yuki, mira esas raquetas. ¡Son fabulosas! –decía un chico pelinegro de unos 12 años._

_-tienes razón Tomoki…me pregunto de quien serán… -decía el chico que acompañaba a Yuki, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes._

_-pues…no veo a sus dueños cerca… ¿y si no le pertenecen a nadie? –pregunto Tomoki._

_-no lo creo, están cerca de ese maletas._

_-pero quizás sus dueños las hayan olvidado. –dijo Tomoki, mientras tomaba una de las raquetas. -¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque que está en frente del aeropuerto y jugamos un partido?_

_-no creo que se buena idea… ¿y si nos descubren?_

_-no lo creo…vamos Yuki, solo será un rato… las devolveremos luego de jugar._

_-mmm…de acuerdo, pero solo un rato._

_-¡sí!_

_Ambos chicos tomaron una raqueta y caminaron en dirección a la salida del lugar._

_Cuando Eiji y Oishi regresaron en busca de sus maletas, se encontraron con que los bolsos en donde guardaban sus raquetas estaban vacios._

_-¿pero qué…? –fue lo que pronuncio Oishi ante la situación en la que se encontraban._

_-¡nos han robado! –grito Eiji a todo pulmón._

_-Eiji, no seas tan escandaloso –dijo el pelinegro._

_En seguida, unos guardias de seguridad llegaron al lugar del "robo" e interrogaron a ambos jóvenes._

_-eh señor, ya le dije que no es necesario tomar tantas medidas, solo fueron nuestras raquetas…con el hecho de recuperarlas basta. No es necesario que llame al servicio secreto de Japón. –decía Oishi con una gota estilo anime, mientras era bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas._

_-Oishi, no debes ser tan pasivo. De seguro eran criminales de alto rango como para pasar desapercibidos de esa manera. Tuvieron que habernos estado vigilando todo el trayecto del aeropuerto, quizás ya sabían quienes éramos y todo esto es un complot para que no volvamos a jugar tenis en nuestra vida. –musito Eiji con una mano en el mentón mientras idea miles de teorías acerca del supuesto ladrón de raquetas._

_-Eiji, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –le dijo su amigo mientras trataba de hacerlo recapacitar._

_-no se preocupen señores, no descansaremos hasta dar con el paradero del asaltante, este crimen tan denigrante no quedara impune. –decía uno de los guardias de manera teatral, colocando su mano en le pecho._

_-señor, no tiene por qué… -dijo Oishi el cual no puedo terminar la oración debía a los gritos de una mujer._

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! –gritaba desesperada mientras era perseguida por un misterioso hombre rodeado por una extraña aura azul oscura. -¡es…este hombre es un demente!_

_Los guardias corrieron hacia ella y uno de ellos detuvo al misterioso hombre._

_-¡quieto demente! Queda bajo arresto –decía el guardia más grande. –todo lo que digas o hagas a partir de este momento puede ser usado en tu contra._

_-eh señor, no estamos en la corte. –dijo Oishi con una gota mucho más grande al estilo anime. _

_El misterioso hombre traía puesto un suéter con capucha, lo cual ocultaba su rostro. Cuando el guardia bajo la capucha, ambos jóvenes lanzaron un grito aterrador._

_-¡Sadaharu! –dijeron al unísono._

_-¿lo conocen? –pregunto uno de los guardia._

_-mmm…si, más o menos. –respondió nervioso Oishi. _

_-hola Eiji, Oishi… ¿Cómo les va? –dijo de lo más natural._

_-pero como… ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo? –pregunto el pediatra._

_Pero antes de que Inui pudiera contestar la pregunta, la mujer a la que perseguía se le adelanto y respondió en su lugar._

_-ese loco quería hacerse beber un jugo asqueroso. Al principio todos creíamos que era una nueva bebida energética como el nos había dicho, pero… ese maldito jugo…es tan asqueroso…y no todos contaron con la misma suerte que yo… -decía mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frio._

_-Sadaharu, tu nunca vas a cambiar –dijo Eiji mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le pellizcaba la mejilla._

_-espere… ¿dijo "todos"? –pregunto Oishi muy intrigado._

_-así es, todos los que se acercaron a probar su bebida, entre ellos mi esposo y mi hijo, quedaron inconscientes casi al instante. Yo por suerte pude salir corriendo, pero ese hombre comenzó a perseguirme con una de las muestras del jugo y no tuve otra opción más que huir. –musito entregándole al joven de anteojos una mirada asesina._

_-solo quería saber qué opinaba sobre mi versión mejorada del jugo de verduras y algas altamente energetizado._

_-no…se atreva a dirigirme la palabra. –decía con una cara de pocos amigos la "sobreviviente"._

_-señora… ¿desea levantar cargo en contra de este maniático? –expreso con seriedad uno de los policías._

_-señor oficial… -hablaba Oishi. –señora…no creo que sea necesario levantar cargos, yo soy médico y puedo revisar a los involucrados y ver qué tal se encuentran. –dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia._

_-mmm ¿está usted de acuerdo, señora?-pregunto uno de los oficiales, el más dramático._

_Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, accedió, no sin antes pedir una comisión por todo lo que Inui la había hecho pasar, la cual tuvieron que pagar Eiji y Oishi, porque Inui había dejado su billetera en sus maletas las cuales estaban en algún lugar del aeropuerto._

_Se dispusieron a caminar por el aeropuerto en busca de las maletas de Inui, las cuales encontraron tiradas cerca de unas ocho personas inconscientes en el suelo, con la frente de un color violáceo. Oishi reviso a cada uno de ello y cuando se percato que ya estaban despertando les dio una aspirina y una pastilla para el dolor estomacal que estaban sufriendo._

_Tomaron las maletas de Inui y momentos después llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en donde encontraron a Syusuke y Momoshiro. Se saludaron efusivamente, bueno, Momo y Eiji lo hicieron, los demás solo dieron apretones de manos y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda._

_-chicos, se notan un tanto agobiados, ¿les ocurrió algo? –pregunto Fuji a Kikumaru y Oishi._

_-mmm…pues…hemos tenido ciertos percances –dijo observando a Inui –pero nada que no se arregle con una charla._

_-y con dinero. –susurro Eiji con decepción._

_Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, Oishi relato lo de las raquetas perdidas y Fuji el incidente de Momoshiro. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, sentados en la barra del pequeño kiosco hasta que escucharon el ruido de un pequeño corto circuito, al voltearse a ver al lugar del cual provenía, una sustancia viscosa salpico el su rostro._

_Abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, incluso Fuji, y se miraron instintivamente, como tratando de buscar una explicación._

_-lo siento muchísimo –se escucho decir luego de unos segundos de estupefacción. –no era mi intención. La máquina de batidos ha hecho corto circuito y las bebidas han salido disparadas. Lo siento mucho. –se disculpaba una joven de unos 19 años mientras hacía reverencias hacia ellos._

_Ninguno de ellos reaccionaba y se mantenían en la misma posición, lo cual asustaba un poco a la joven, que comenzó a repartir servilletas y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas. Se sentía muy apenada._

_Oishi fue el primero en reaccionar._

_-n...no te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa –tomando una de las servilletas y limpiando su rostro y algunos rastros del jugo en su camisa –no te sientas mal. –musito dedicándole una sonrisa muy amable._

_-es usted muy gentil joven –dijo la joven tapando su rostro con sus manos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran._

_-no llores por favor, -dijo Momoshiro limpiando sus mejillas –no te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien. _

_La joven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego ver como los apuestos y amables jóvenes se alejaban rumbo a la salida._

_Al salir, se observaron mutuamente y soltaron una carcajada, la cual llevaban reprimida por unos cuantos minutos. Al terminar de reír, iban a pedir un taxi, cuando a lo lejos Eiji diviso a un par de niños frente al aeropuerto, en un pequeño parque, jugando tenis con unas raquetas muy similares a las suyas. Luego de unos segundos, todo tuvo sentido._

_-¡hey Oishi! Esos niños tienen nuestras raquetas. –dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta, muy alta, para la distancia la cual los separaba (que no excedía de un metro)._

_-Eiji, no tienes porque decirlo tan alto. –musito Oishi, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde señalaba su eufórico amigo, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía razón._

_Pero más se sorprendió cuando Eiji salió corriendo en dirección al parque y confrontaba a los niños para que les devolvieran las raquetas. Los niños se mostraban rudos y respondían que esas raquetas eran de ellos y les gustaban mucho._

_-si tanto la quieres –reto Tomoki al pelirrojo –pues, gáname en un partido. –el niño se mostraba muy decidido y seguro._

_-está bien. –respondió Eiji siguiéndole la corriente._

_-Eiji no creo que… -musito Momoshiro mirando a Eiji de manera dubitativa._

_-no te preocupes –dijo Eiji al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo de manera cómplice –no perderé._

_Y dicho esto el juego dio inicio. _

_Eiji le dio oportunidad al niño de que hiciera el saque inicial. El juego consistía en que el ganador seria quien anotara el primer punto. Luego del saque inició un peloteo que para el niño se estaba volviendo muy agotador, no quería perder pues, aunque sabía que era incorrecto quedarse con algo que no era suyo, esas raquetas le gustaban mucho y parecían ser de alguien profesional, lo cual le hacía pensar que con ellas podría llegar a ser muy bueno en ese deporte. No se permitiría perder._

_Por otra parte, Eiji estaba disfrutando mucho jugar con ese niño, la chispa de decisión y motivación que expelían sus ojos le hacían darse cuento, cuanto amaba ese niño el tenis, igual que él y todos sus amigos a su misma edad. Se sentía muy feliz pero tampoco se las pondría fácil. Lanzaba la pelota de un extremo al otro. Notaba al pequeño muy cansado pero no se daba por vencido. Quedo totalmente conmovido por la actitud del niño que se dejo ganar, asumiendo que ya estaba muy cansado y no podía continuar._

_El niño lanzo un grito al aire y se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo. Mantenía la raqueta elevada, como si fuera una espada que le había dado la victoria de una lucha descomunal. Estaba muy feliz._

_Eiji se acerco a Tomoki y le tendió una mano para que se levantara._

_-me has ganado –dijo Eiji tratando de disimular su sonrisa –puedes quedarte con la raqueta._

_-gracias. –dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa muy sincera._

_-prométeme que la cuidaras y practicaras todos los días para ser el mejor en el tenis. –expreso colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Tomoki._

_-lo prometo. Y…para la próxima vez que nos veamos…no permitiré que me dejes ganar. –dijo con una mirada desafiante._

_-jejeje de acuerdo. –dijo Eiji un poco avergonzado. –cuídate pequeño._

_Y sin más se alejo de Tomoki y se acerco a sus amigos que lo esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_-eso fue muy noble de tu parte. –musito Oishi mientras colocaba una mano en sus hombro._

_Eiji le sonrió y luego de unos minutos todos tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa de Kawamura. Su primera parada._

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?…creo que me salió algo divertido, aunque sean recuerdos jejeje…pero no sepreocupen que para el próximo capítulo ya va la historia en serio.

Eso si…NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS! Me motivan mucho a continuar la historia. Esta vez espero que lleguemos a unos 25 reviews…y no estoy pidiendo mucho eeeeh…XD

Antes que se me olvide…quiero agradecer a **licht 511, Mayiloza, Anikasukino 5d, keylove14, Pilar Desiree, Yukki Uzumaki, Karly 15, Alice Bezarius Echizen y .gomez…y si se me escapa alguien…también le agradezco de corazón…por que…estas lindas personas me han dejado sus reviews a lo largo de mi fic y se loS agradezco con toda el alma…ustedes chicas  
(y chicos, creo) se merecen una ovasion! XD**

Bien, creo que eso es todo…saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Espero que se la estén pasando súper…regreso nuevamente por aquí para dejarles el capítulo 7 del fic que creo que trae alguna que otra sorpresa…al parecer esta historia está tomando más protagonismo que mi primer fic (cuando los sueños cambian) así que voy a actualizarla más rápido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

No olviden dejarme reviews…su opinión importa mucho y me permite mejorar como escritora, al mismo tiempo que me motiva a continuarla…por favor no sean malitos y dejen un review, no cuesta nada, porfiiiiis…

Bien, no los entretengo mas, aquí los dejo con la historia.

**Capitulo 7: Juego de exhibición.**

El viernes tan esperado por nuestro gran tenista y todos los reporteros de cadenas de televisión deportivas ya había llegado. La empresa "Tokyo Sports" ya tenía el borrador del tomo del mes, en donde se encontraban las entrevistas de los tenistas Kunimitsu Tezuka, Kaoru Kaidoh, Sanada Genichiro y por supuesto, Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno había trabajado en ese tomo toda la semana, quería que quedara perfecto pues sabía lo importante que era para la reputación de la empresa.

Se encontraba en su casa terminando su desayuno, su jefe le había dicho que debía asistir al juego de exhibición entre Ryoma y el jugador japonés Sanada. La verdad no tenia ánimos de salir de su casa y mucho menos para ir a verlo a…_él_. Pero por desgracia eso era parte de su trabajo.

Termino su desayuno y se dirigió en su auto hacia las instalaciones de su trabajo. Se asombro de lo rápido que había llegado, generalmente se llevaba media hora llegar hasta su trabajo. Estaciono su auto, se bajo de él y se adentro al enorme edificio que estaba frente a ella.

Mientras caminaba, saludaba a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, subió algunos pisos, recorrió varios pasillos hasta que por fin llego a la oficina del señor Yahiko.

-Ohayo gozaimasu –saludó Sakuno de manera muy cortés.

-muy buenos días para ti también, ¿lista para las actividades de hoy? –pregunto con una sonrisa bastante carismática.

-eh…si –respondió de manera no muy convencida, mientras apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente.

-excelente, Ryosuke y Yuuto serán los fotógrafos que te acompañaran. Asegúrate de darles estos pases –dijo entregándole tres objetos rectangulares con la fotografía de ella y los fotógrafos, con el nombre de la revista impreso en el objeto. Sakuno los tomo y los guardo en su bolso; era demasiado olvidadiza así que mejor se aseguraba de guardarlos en un lugar seguro.

-¿algo mas señor?

-no, creo que eso es todo. Ya les he dado unas indicaciones a Ryosuke y Yuuto, así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-muy bien, entonces…creo que debo irme.

-sí, suerte. –dijo antes de que Sakuno saliera de su oficina.

Paso rápidamente por su oficina, tomo una libreta, un lápiz y salió de ella para dirigirse al estacionamiento donde probablemente la estaría esperando sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿listos? –les pregunto cuando los encontró recostados en el auto que utilizaban para hacer los recorridos.

-¡sí! –respondieron al unisonó.

Los tres abordaron el auto, Sakuno en el asiento del copiloto, Yuuto en el del copiloto y Ryosuke en el asiento trasero.

Condujeron alrededor de unos 45 minutos hasta llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el partido. Era uno de los centros deportivos más reconocidos del país. Y no era para menos, pues su majestuosidad sobrepasaba el de muchos establecimientos de los alrededores. La zona en la que se ubicaba era una de las más lujosas de la región.

Sakuno quedo sumamente sorprendida por tanto esplendor, al igual que sus compañeros. Caminaron hacia la entrada en donde los recibieron dos empleados del lugar, vestidos elegantemente, con mucha amabilidad.

Los tres les mostraron sus pases y un joven muy galante los guio a través de los pasillos del lugar. Había cuadros muy pintorescos, vasijas coloridas y muy finas, muebles costosos uno que otro arreglo floral. Doblaron en uno de los corredores, atravesaron un pasillo un tanto oscuro en donde al final de el se vislumbraba una luz blanca, atravesaron el "túnel" así como la luz, encontrándose inmediatamente con las canchas de tenis. Unas perfectas y bien cuidadas canchas de tenis.

Los guiaron hasta situarlos en sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se encontraban prácticamente dentro de las canchas y donde podrían conseguir muy buenas tomas del partido.

Colocaron todo su material, posicionaron sus respectivas cámaras y se dispusieron a esperar el comienzo del juego. De en cuando revisaban si todo estaba en orden y hablaban de cómo creían que terminaría el partido. La gente ya comenzaba a llegar, llenando paulatinamente el lugar.

Luego de charlar, Sakuno decidió ir por algo de beber, tomo su bolso y se encamino hacia la entrada de las canchas, cruzo el pasillo oscuro y continuo su recorrido. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba desesperada.

_-"debí haber pedido indicaciones, este lugar es inmenso" –_pensó en su interior la castaña, mientras caminaba en círculos por todo el lugar.

De pronto, se situó nuevamente en el vestíbulo del enorme edificio. Suspiro cansada y resignada. Cuando por fin se decidió a preguntarle a uno de los empleados, algo la detuvo en seco.

-"_Ryoma"_ –pensó completamente alarmada, y sonrojada, su cerebro no estaba trabajando correctamente, y eso lo sabía pues, por más que lo intentara, sus pies no se dignaban a moverse y hacerla caminar. Y más aun cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se sentía completamente hipnotizada, y mareada al mismo tiempo.

Su respiración se agito cuando noto que el ambarino caminaba en su misma dirección, sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se asentaba en sus mejillas.

_-"¡Kamisama! ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo hacer mi trabajo sin tener que encontrarme con él?" –_pensaba Sakuno tratando de esquivar su mirada. Su indiferente mirada.

"_porque lo amabas" –_se escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza.

No fue hasta que su manager se acerco a ellos, que pudo salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Thomas a la castaña. –tiempo sin verte.

-eh…si. –respondió tímidamente.

¿Y…estas aquí por la revista?

-mmm sí. Llegamos hace poco, pero salí por algo de beber.

-¿vienes acompañada?

-si…los fotógrafos vienen conmigo.

-ya veo.

Thomas mantenía la conversación con Sakuno pues sabía que eso molestaría a Ryoma. Y efectivamente lo hizo.

El ambarino no hacía más que hacer gestos de disgusto y mantenía la mirada hacia el frente, sin verlos a ambos. Se anotaba algo ansioso.

-Thomas…deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos. –dijo finalmente Ryoma, con total indiferencia y frialdad, cosa que lleno de mucho dolor a Sakuno, sintió sus ojos humedecerse levemente, pero no se permitió llorar; no frente a él.

-vamos Ryoma, no seas descortés. Solo estoy charlando con Sakuno-chan. No seas impaciente. –decía fingiendo seriedad, con una chispa de burla en sus ojos.

-hmp… -fue lo único que dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las canchas. Sakuno lo miro marcharse de reojo, pues mantenía la cabeza baja.

_-"¿Por qué siendo como eres no puedo olvidarte?"_ –se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza.

-siento el comportamiento de mi "cliente". Hablaremos en otra oportunidad, ¿sí?

-si…no te preocupes. –musito Sakuno fingiendo una sonrisa, que pareció más bien una mueca de agradecimiento.

Y así sin más, Thomas también se alejo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella, Sakuno no pudo más y dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de tristeza y decepción_. "él nunca va a cambiar"._

Luego de unos minutos logro encontrar una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Saco unas monedas de su bolso, las deslizo en la pequeña ranura, apretó un botón y a los pocos segundos, salió su tan preciada bebida. Casualmente era una ponta de uva. Hace mucho que no tomaba una.

La abrió y tomo un sorbo de ella, trayéndole ese simple acto, miles de recuerdos. Ella y Ryoma juntos, ella y Ryoma peleando… sentía como su corazón se estrujaba con cada recuerdo.

Se encamino nuevamente hacia las canchas, las cuales estaban casi repletas. Camino hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros, los cuales ya se encontraban posicionados con sus respectivas cámaras esperando con ansias el partido.

Sakuno se acerco a ellos y luego de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, tomo asiento y espero a que diera inicio el juego.

De pronto, la voz del árbitro resonó en todo el estadio, haciendo que la gente se callara y dando a entender que el juego iba a iniciar. Minutos después los tenistas invitados se hicieron presentes y el partido dio inicio.

El primero al saque fue Sanada, el cual lucia tranquilo y bastante confiado, y no era para menos, al ser uno de los mejores tenistas internacionales. Pero se impresiono mucho al ver como su contrincante Ryoma devolvía el saque con total naturalidad y facilidad como si fuera un simple tiro.

A decir verdad, Ryoma había mejorado mucho en tenis. Cuando se fue de Japón había ingresado a uno de los institutos más rigurosos y reconocidos de América, en cuanto a la rama deportiva del tenis. Y todo su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos en ese partido.

Sin embargo, su contrincante, Sanada Genichiro tampoco era de fiar. Al principio se veía algo lento pero después comenzó a darle velocidad a sus tiros. El también había entrenado duro todos estos años, no por nada era uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón.

-muy bien Echizen –le dijo mientras se mantenían un extenso peloteo –al parecer has mejorado mucho; pero lamento informarte que no eres el único.

Y diciendo esto, y mientras la pelota venia hacia él, empuñó con firmeza el mango de la raqueta, la cual alineo de manera paralela a su brazo y al momento de golpear la pelota, giro la muñeca unos 35 grados hacia arriba, dándole un efecto giratorio sorprendente que permitía a la pelota girar en ambos sentidos en determinados intervalos de tiempo.

Con esa técnica logro ganarle algunos puntos al ambarino. Pero cuando este descubrió el "truco" en ese tiro, logro devolver a pelota, aunque la primera vez termino fuera de la cancha, otorgándole ese punto a Sanada.

Ryoma no se quedaba atrás. Había desarrollado nuevas técnicas y las antiguas las había mejorado de sobremanera. Ryoma llevaba la ventaja de dos juegos ganados. El partido era de 5 sets, donde el ganador seria quien ganara 3 set, y el marcador se mantenía en 6-4, 7-5, 7-6 (este a favor de Genichiro) y el ultimo 5-3.

Por un momento el ambarino se sintió tentado a usar sus nuevas técnicas, pero sentía que no debía usarlas en ese partido tan insignificante.

-vamos Echizen, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo el ex capitán de la secundaria Rikaidai, tratando de provocar a Ryoma.

Este simplemente se limito a mirarlo desafiante y curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa, la cual nadie logro notar; nadie a excepción de una castaña sumamente concentrada en el partido frente a ella, la cual al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Ryoma, no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Lucia tan atractivo. Sin darse cuenta, de sus labios escapo un suspiro, que rápidamente se perdió con el viento.

Esta vez era el turno de Ryoma de lucirse, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a usar sus técnicas más poderosas, de tal modo que decidió utilizar su famoso "Drive B" completamente mejorado. Así que, faltando solo un punto para su victoria y estando el al saque, inicio con su típico servicio giratorio, el cual fue devuelto con un poco de dificultad por parte de su contrincante. Luego de unos minutos de peloteo interminable Ryoma decido hacer el punto final, se coloco en posición y cuando se aseguro de que la pelota iba con la rapidez necesaria, se dispuso a realizar el Drive B, el cual en el momento de saltar y golpear la pelota, el ambarino hizo girar la pelota en las cuerdas de la raqueta por unos 5 segundos y después la devolvió, con el tripe de fuerza y velocidad, dándole la victoria del partido.

El estadio rompió en aplausos y el árbitro musitó: juego y partido para Ryoma Echizen.

Las personas se encontraban eufóricas, ambos jugadores se acercaron a la red que dividía la cancha y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

-buen partido Echizen –pronunció Sanada, al momento de estrechar su mano.

-mada mada dane –dijo Ryoma correspondiendo el gesto.

Y sin más que decir, ambos tenistas salieron de las canchas en dirección a sus respectivos vestuarios. En la entrada de las canchas, Ryoma se encontró con su agente Thomas y le dijo:

-asegúrate que nadie me siga. –dijo de manera fría, y siguió caminando hacia los vestidores.

El mas que nadie sabía lo molestos y entrometidos que podían ser los reporteros, pero también sabía lo bromista y tonto que podía ser su agente, así que debía asegurarse de dejarle las cosas bien claras.

Llego sin problemas a su vestuario. Al entrar, se quito rápidamente su ropa empapada en sudor y se metió a una de las duchas que poseía aquella habitación. Al sentir el agua rozar con su piel, dejo que su mente volara a través de los recuerdos y repentinamente la figura de una joven de largas trenzas se hizo presente en sus pensamientos.

-Ryusaki –susurro con voz suave y cansada. La extrañaba, y aunque por más que intentara negarlo, quería estar con ella. Pero algo se lo impedía, algo llamado "orgullo". Antes, debía aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

Al terminar, salió de la ducha y se encamino al lugar donde había dejado la maleta con su ropa. Se colocó su ropa interior y unos jeans oscuros. Se puso unos tenis blancos con algunas rayas azules y cuando se dispuso a ponerse su camisa, se dio cuenta que no la traía en el bolso. Busco por todos lados, pensando que la había dejado olvidada cuando entro en la habitación unas horas atrás, pero no estaba. Casi al instante, recordó que debido a que estaban retrasados, tuvo que guardar su camisa en el bolso de Thomas.

-demonios. –fue lo que dijo para después pasar una mano sobre su cabello.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno y su equipo permanecían en las canchas, acomodando todo su equipo en sus respectivas maletas. De pronto, alguien se acerco a ellos.

-por sus gestos puedo deducir que todo salió como esperaban –dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

Los acompañantes de Sakuno lo miraron extrañados, pues no conocían a ese hombre. Sakuno, antes de que estos les preguntaran quien era, dijo:

-hola Thomas, ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo Ryosuke y Yuuto, chicos él es Thomas, el es… -Sakuno dudo por un momento si decirles que era el agente de Ryoma o inventar algún pretexto, pero antes de que esta respondiera, Thomas dijo:

-mucho gusto, soy Thomas, un amigo de Sakuno-chan. –dijo dándoles la mano a cada uno de ellos. Los jóvenes lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos, pero le devolvieron el saludo.

-creí que estarías con Ry… -pero Sakuno se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas.

-debe estar cambiándose de ropa. –dijo Thomas entendiendo a lo que se refería Sakuno. Por su parte, los compañeros de Sakuno no eran participes de la conversación y seguían en su labor de guardar todos sus equipos.

-eh…fue…fue un buen partido. –dijo tratando de mantener una conversación.

-sí. El ha estado entrenando muy duro.

-si…eso parece.

Pero antes de que Thomas continuara, su teléfono sonó, haciendo que buscara en su bolso el ruidoso aparato, percatándose de un bulto que llevaba consigo. –_"diablos" –_pensó Thomas, viendo fijamente el objeto. El teléfono seguía sonando y no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-discúlpame un segundo –dijo antes de alejarse de la castaña.

Luego de unos minutos, Thomas regreso con Sakuno, pero con el rostro serio.

-oye Sakuno, ¿me harías un favor? –dijo de manera un tanto rápida. Al parecer tenía prisa.

-eh… ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

-¿podrías llevarle esto a Ryoma? –le dijo casi en una súplica, mientras sacaba una especia de camisa color blanco, con algunas franjas de color celeste.

Y antes de que Sakuno pudiera reaccionar, este ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la salida, se giro rápidamente y le dijo.

-dobla en el primer pasillo a la izquierda. ¡Te lo compensare, lo prometo!

Luego de eso, Sakuno parpadeo un par de veces y fijo su vista en la camisa que tenía entre sus manos. Rápidamente la sangre se poso en sus mejillas, dándoles un toque carmín.

-Hey Sakuno, ya terminamos. ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Yuuto a la castaña, mientras se posicionaba a la par de ella. -¿de dónde sacaste eso? –le pregunto mientras notaba el pequeño bulto en sus manos.

-yo…eh…tengo…tengo que hacer algo rápido, por qué no se adelantan ustedes, yo los alcanzare dentro de poco. –dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-mmm de acuerdo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de las canchas, dejando a una sonrojada Sakuno tratando de hacer que sus pies se movieran. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a caminar.

Recordó lo que Thomas de había dicho y doblo en el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Camino por unos segundo más hasta llegar a una puerta que decía: "vestuario Echizen".

Al principio dudo si tocar la puerta o salir corriendo, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, tomo valor y toco la puerta, de manera un poco torpe.

Logro escuchar un "hmp" del otro lado, lo que confirmo la presencia del ambarino. Luego de unos interminables segundos, la misma voz pronuncio un "pasa", un tanto despreocupada para tratarse del príncipe del hielo…es decir, del príncipe del tenis.

Sakuno abrió la puerta lentamente, con los ojos entreabiertos, casi cerrados y cuando ya estaba adentro las palabras del ambarino la dejaron sorprendida.

-hasta que por fin llegas Thomas, te he mandado como 20 mensajes a tu teléfono y no me respondes, no voy a pasar todo el dia semidesnudo y…

Hasta ese momento Ryoma se mantenía ajeno a lo que pasaba en esa puerta, pues mantenía la vista baja, en sus zapatos, mientras se ataba las agujetas. Y Sakuno, que había entrado segundos, aun no salía de su sorpresa… ¡había visto el torso desnudo de Ryoma! Rápidamente la sangre subió a su cabeza, enrojeciéndola por completo. No pudo evitar abrir levemente su boca. Era como ver a un dios griego.

Ryoma en un principio se sorprendió al verla allí, parada y levemente recostada sobre la puerta, la vio sonrojarse hasta más no poder y entreabrir sus labios, acción que le provoco un vuelco en el corazón y unas ganas tremendas de besarla. Rápidamente disipo esos pensamientos.

-¿Ryusaki? –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas frio posible. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo…eh…yo…yo…tu…eh…camisa…Thomas… -la pobre castaña no podía ni articular una simple oración. Y es que, por más que lo intentara, sus ojos no se despegaban del bien formado torso del tenista. _–diablos, estúpido tartamudeo, se supone que ya lo había superado. –_se decía mentalmente.

-hmp –musito luego de escucharla tartamudear. Cuanto extrañaba eso.

De pronto, un suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña, provocando que el ego del ambarino subiera muchos metros hacia el cielo. Este solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado, acción que casi mata de un paro cardiaco a la pobre Sakuno.

Ryoma se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, con su mirada seria y porte altivo. Era mucho más alto que Sakuno y esta no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeña al tenerlo tan cerca. La castaña se encontraba perdida en su mirada ambarina, y no se despego de ella hasta que sintió como sus respiraciones se sincronizaban. ¡Estaban muy juntos! Tanto que sus cuerpos podían rozarse.

Lo cierto es que Ryoma, ya no podía controlarse. Su mente le decía que se detuviera. Ella había roto su corazón, pero por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, como si se hubiera desconectado de su mente.

Sakuno se enrojeció aun más y Ryoma volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, muy cerca de su oído. Esta se estremeció al sentir su aliento y mucho más al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella.

-Ryusaki estas temblando.

-ah…yo…Ry…Ryoma…Ryoma-kun…yo…te…te…traje…tu camisa. –dijo Sakuno en un hilo de voz. Tuvo suerte de no desmayarse.

-hmp... ¿y qué tal si yo no quiero ponerme la camisa? –le susurro al oído, al tiempo que depositaba un corto beso en su cuello.

Sakuno sentía las piernas de gelatina, en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería. Ryoma se percato de esto y la tomo de la cintura, mientras depositaba cortos besos en su cuello.

-Ry…Ryoma…esto…esto no…está bien…por favor…para. –decía mientras un gemido escapaba de su boca, cosa que incito al ambarino a continuar con aquella labor.

-¿y si no quiero hacerlo? –musito mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de la ojirrubí, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y soltara un prolongado suspiro. Sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

Lo que la Ryoma la estaba haciendo sentir, no tenia comparación. Ni siquiera Kenshin tenía ese poder sobre ella.

-"_Kenshin" –_pensó Sakuno y casi al instante tomo la cabeza del ambarino y la separo de su cuello.

Pero lo único que logro haciendo aquello fue que sus labios rozaran con los del ambarino, provocando que su corazón latiera como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

El rostro de Ryoma, o más bien, sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de distancia de los de la castaña. Estaban a punto de juntarse, cuando un ruido fuera de la habitación, los sobresalto. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Sakuno le entrego casi forzadamente, la camisa al ambarino y salió disparada de la habitación. Ryoma la vio salir rápidamente, y no pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de sus labios.

-"_estuviste muy cerca" –_decía una vocecita en la cabeza del príncipe. Y aunque este no lo admitiera públicamente, le daba la razón.

**Continuaraaaa….**

**Notas de la autora: **Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo? A mí me gusto mucho este capítulo y debo admitir que cuando escribí lo del beso se me acelero el corazón…XD Espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo…

No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Porfissss…no cuesta nada…ni siquiera deben tener cuenta en FFnet para dejar uno…

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mis historia y me dejan un review (ya vieron, ellos practican la gratitud) no saben cuánto me halagan y me motivan a continuar…y a subir los capítulos rápido…un estudio científico en…el país de nunca jamás (XD)…revelo que mientras más reviews dejan los fans mas se desarrolla la creatividad de los escritores y su velocidad para escribir y publicar…así que ya saben…los científicos del país de nunca jamás, JAMAS se equivocan XD

Además si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna crítica pueden hacérmela…no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando sea grosera ni destructiva eeeeh…ah! Por cierto, si quieren saber más de mi tengo una cuenta en twitter y allí pueden dejarme sus mensajes, sugerencias, lo que ustedes quieran…eso sí, no acepto cosas obscenas XD…me pueden encontrar como NadirAguilar…

Bien, mi pregunta en este capi es… **¿de cuál personaje Anime se enamorarían si existiera en la vida real?**

Espero sus respuestas en los reviews!

Saludos…n.n


End file.
